Because we were young
by Buttercup1262
Summary: When Clary moves to Florida to be able to go to school with her brother Jonathan, everything seems to be alright, even her best friend Simon is coming with her. But when she meets her brother s best friends who happen to be her roommates and one of them is smirking, arrogant, but very hot Jace Wayland, nothing is so easy anymore. AU, Fluff
1. The Arrival (Chapter 1)

_Ok, so this is my first fanfiction on this side and my first one in english as well.  
I´m from Germany so if there are some grammar and spelling errors, i apologize for it, but i promise  
to do my best to write as good as I can.  
Please leave me comments to say what you like and what I can improve. :)_

Clary looked at the huge, white building which she hopefully would be able to call "home" someday.  
Somehow her brother Johnathon persuaded her, to move in with him and his friends so they would be able to go to the same college.  
And because of the fact that she loved her brother she agreed but she still had doubts concerning his friends.

She never met them and she couldn´t imagine that they were very thrilled to live together with their best friend´s little sister and her best friend.  
Of course she only agreed to the whole "moving-to-florida"-thing because Simon would come too.  
But now he got sick and stayed at home until he was better.  
Clary hoped he would get well soon because she hated the thought of being alone in a house full of strangers.  
She sighed once again and rang the bell. The sound of Avicii´s Wake Me Up filled the house.

Clary rolled her eyes. This was so fucking pathetic.  
Only one minute later, the door was opened by a blonde guy who was wearing nothing but his boxers.  
Clary immediately looked to the floor: "Jesus", she mumbeld.

"No, it´s just me. Jace Wayland."  
She looked back up and forced herself to look him in the eyes which was pretty hard by the way because he had some really nice abs.  
"You´re checking me out", he stated.

Clary sighed: "Where´s John?" If it would not have been so embrassing, she would have turned around and drove home.  
Why did she do this again?  
Jace smirked and Clary thought he was hot. Too hot for his own good maybe because he seemed pretty full of himself.  
"So you´re Clary? John told me you would arrive today. He is out with Alec and Isabelle but I think they will be back soon. Damn."  
She still looked him in the eyes aleready fearing that she looked like a creep: "Damn what?", she asked.

This boy was really confusing.  
"John told me his tiny, little sister would be movin in with us but he didn´t mention how fucking hot you are."  
She felt the blush that was about to brighten her face up and turned around quickly.  
"Well Jace, since there´s no one else here, it would be pretty kind of you if you´d help me with my stuff."  
He nodded: "Of course i will."  
And with that he was out of the door and leaning into the trunk of her car.

"Don´t you want to, i don´t know, dress?", Clary asked, slightly annoyed.  
Jace looked back to her aleready carrying two of her five boxes: "And hide my perfect body? No way. And by the way, you also seem to enjoy the view."  
Clary rolled with her eyes again but laughed, somehow he was funny. Full of himself, but funny.

Five minutes later they´d brought all boxes into the long hallway. "Puh, what is in these things?" Jace asked while he kicked against one of them.  
"Are you mad? This is my art material!" She glared at him with a death stare.  
Jace held up his hands: "Wow, cool down Red."  
"Oh no, you won´t start calling me red."

This joke was waaaay too old. But Jace wasn´t one to let such a thing drop: "Ok, shorty."  
"Jace!" "Hot stuff?"

"Nope." "Ginger?" "No way!"

"Carrot?" "Are you serious?",she asked only half mad. Somehow she felt that she and Jace would get along.

He would be a pain in the ass, but they would get along.  
"Do you want to show me my room?"She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. "Of course Carrot."

Clary sighed and followed him up the stairs. "Why is this house so huge? I thought college students would share a flat not a palace."

"The parents of my siblings,Izzy and Alec, are super rich." Clary wondered if he was messing with her: "Correct me if i´m wrong but aren´t the parents of your sibling also your parents?"  
She stopped in front of a door with a name tag on it which said "Clary" it was definetly written in John´s handwriting.  
Jace looked at her: "I´m adopted. I know that they are basically my parents but we just don´t get along very well."  
She saw that he did not want to talk about it anymore so she didn´t push it.  
"So that´s my room?", she asked just to change the subject. He nodded and his face slowly recovered to his usual smirk.  
Then he opened the door and bowed in front of her: "Welcome to your room my lady."

She chuckeld and walked past him into a bright room with a million windows.  
The center of the room was a huge bed which was truly round.

"OMG this is amazing", Clary screamed.  
"OMG you said OMG", Jace imitated her. She ellbowed him in the stomach and he laughed: "Wow calm down Carrot."  
She walked over to the bed: "You´re repeating yourself."

"That´s just because you make me all giddy."  
Instead of answering him she opened a door that led to a big bathroom.

"A girl´s dream comes true", she laughed and he laughed with her.  
When she looked at him, he was already looking at her. Nobody was saying a word and the situation got really awkward.

"So... You want to see a movie after we put your stuff up here?" She made a face: "Nah, i think i´m going to take a nap."  
But Jace shook his head: "Nah, you´re going to watch a movie with me. I even would suffer trough a chickflick if you want to."  
Clary laughed: "Ok, Ok, but no Chickflick. What about Saw?"  
Jace headed out of the room to go for her other boxes: "I think I like you, carrot."


	2. The first morning (Chapter 2)

_Welcome to another Chapter of We were young, and thank you for the positive feedback to the first Chapter._  
 _This one is a little bit longer and I hope you like it._  
 _Please leave me your opinion in the comments, I appreciate every constructive criticism. :)_

"Clary what are you doing?"

The sound of John´s voice ripped apart her dream of a golden boy, who looked a lot like...  
"Damn, John, are you fucking mad?"

Jace.  
Clary sat up and realized with a shock, that she was leaning on Jace´ shoulder.

With a sudden movement, she was on her feet.

She felt a little giddy at first but recovered quickly, looking at a beautiful blackhaired girl, an also beautiful guy and her brother, who seemed somehow furious.  
"John, what´s up?", she asked, happy to see him but embarrassed that he saw her cuddling with a guy she barely even knew.  
His face smoothed and she knew he wasn´t angry at her anymore.

Damn, there wasn´t even a reason to be angry.

She didn´t do anything with Jace, she just fell asleep on his shoulder.  
"Missed you baby sis", he murmured while he pulled her in a big hug.  
It was so long ago that she hugged him, that a tear slipped out of her eye:

"Missed you too big brother."

"Em, excuse me?", the raven haired girl claimed from behind John.

"I don´t want to disturb the reunion of the Fray siblings, but I at least want to know who I´m dealing with. Hey I´m Izzy."  
Clary was a little bit surprised by the taff girl, but she hugged her anyways: "I´m Clary."  
John smiled: "Since Izzy already introduced herself and you obviously also familiar with Jace ... The only one left is Alec", he pointed to the blackhaired boy.

Alec.  
"Hi." He waved shyly and Clary immediately liked him.

"Hey", she smiled. Then she stretched her back. "What time is it? Im extremely tired."  
Izzy yawned: "Way too late. I think we should postpone the whole get-to-know-each-other-thing and go to bed.  
Everyone nodded, besides Jace who was already asleep again. Which Clary found pretty nice by the way because he looked peaceful and not arrogant.  
"I´ll walk you to your room", John offered and Clary took his arm.

When they left the living room, he asked: "Was Jace bothering you? I know he can be very annoying and..."  
"John!", Clary interruped him. "Jace and I got along very well. I think he pretends to be an arrogant fool but in reality he´s somehow a nice guy. At least i think so."  
John sighed: "Please Clary, don´t let yourself be seduced by Jace.

He´s definetly not the right one for you."  
Clary jerked her arm away: "Are you crazy? Just because we don´t hate each other doesn´t mean I´m in love with him, Jesus."  
She was really angry. Did she look like one of those girls to him?  
John held up his arms in surrender: "Just saying. Good night little sis."  
"Good night, John", and with that she closed the door behind herself. 

The next day, Clary woke up very late – it was already after ten o´clock in the morning - but since she had nothing special to do this day, she didn´t care and just enjoyed to feel so rested.  
She even thought about going back to sleep when she suddenly felt very hungry.  
Clary sighed and slowly got up to her feet, thinking about whether she should dress, or just stay in her pj´s.  
Finally she let the lazyness win and headed for her door. When she walked outside, she remebered the thing John said to her yesterday: _´don´t let yourself be seduced by Jace.´_  
"Pff", she made.

"Pff what?"  
Jace. She turned around quickly and blushed: "Uhm nothing."

The golden boy smirked: "Alright then, are you ready for an amazing breakfast?"  
She frowned: "Are you being sarcastic?" He chuckled: "Actually I am. Izzy is on cooking duty and well..."  
Clary shook her head while heading down the stairs: "It can´t be that bad."  
Jace followed her: "You just have to ask Alec. Or the doctor who cured his food poisoning."  
She looked at him: "Now you´re kidding me."

"I wish I would."  
He looked deadly serious, which made her laugh: "Well if it´s so bad, why is she assigned to cooking duty anyways?"  
Jace smirk grew and in a high pitched voice he said: "Because she´s an idependent women who will not suffer trough our supression."  
Somone cleard his or her throat behind them and Jace smirk dropped.  
Isabelle looked at him: "I´m assuming your not serious?" He nodded and looked very guilty.

"Well, good for you because otherwise I would have to kick your ass."  
It was meant to sound deathly but her eyes were sparkling so Clary knew she was joking.  
Suddenly she felt stupid for thinking that she wouldn´t fit in with them and laughed.  
Now Isabelle and Jace looked at her, maybe thinking that she was crazy and she blushed again "I was thinking about a funny joke my best friend Simon told me."  
She knew it sounded lame but fortunatly Izzy immediately acted on it: "Oh yes, Simon, the guy who is also moving in.

Please Clary, tell me: Is he hot?"  
Clary looked at her in bewilderment: "Uhm, he´s... he´s just Simon."  
Izzy rolled her eyes: "Oh c´mon Clary. I get to live with a boy to whom I´m not related nor almost related and you won´t give me the information."  
Clary had to laugh: "Well I can show you a picture, but first I want something to eat. Seriously, I´m starving."  
She expected Jace to laugh too, but he just frowned. "What´s up?" Clary hoped she did nothing to insult him.  
"Uhm nothing. I thing I´ll go for a walk." Then he went back up the stairs.  
Clary shook her head: "What did i do?"

Izzy eyed her curious but said nothing and headed for the kitchen.  
Suddenly the bad feeling was back and Clary did not know what to do until Izzy called: "Are you coming or what?"  
When she entered the kitchen, the blackhaired girl stood in front of the fridge: "Don´t worry about Jace. He´s weird sometimes but trust me, he likes you."  
Clary sat down at something that looked like a bar: "Mmh."  
Izzy closed the fridge and passed her an apple: "But now back to the serious topics: What about this Simon Guy?"  
Clary closed her eyes: "Jesus Izzy, I knew Simon since pre-school please don´t ask me this weird questions about him."  
But Isabelle would not let it drop: "Then tell me who he is. What is he like?"  
Clary smiled: "He´s nice and very funny and he always cares for me and tries to protect me. And to answer your other question. I guess other girls would describe him as hot but I rather go with sweet. You know he´s not that hot-footballplayer kind of guy but more the sweet-nerd."  
Izzy looked at her: "You have a thing for him", she stated.

Clary almost fell out of her seat: "Are you kidding me? Hell no. I don´t have a thing for him. At least not in this way."  
But the other girl wasn´t satisfied: "But you tried it out right?"  
Now she had to blush: "Well, sort of... We never were an official couple but.."  
Suddenly Izzy squeald: "Don´t tell me you two are having this friends with benefits kinda thing. Clary that´s gross."  
"Yor definetly mad. We made out once or twice but it wasn´t anything serious and it was a long time ago. Believe me, Simon and I are better off friends."  
Isabelle glanced at her with curious eyes: "So you´re not mad if I go for him."  
Clary rolled her eyes: "No I´m not he´s old enough."  
Suddenly a loud noice made the two of them jump.

It came from the living room door, where Jace was swearing and rubbing his head with which he apparantly knocked over a lamp.  
"Jace, have you been hiding there?", Izzy asked while pressing a hand to her heart.

Clary was just confused.  
Jace rubbed his head again: "Uhm, no? I was searching for my contacts."  
"You´re not wearing contacts", Izzy stated.

He frowned: "That explains why I´m not finding them, well I´m out now have a nice day." He jogged out of the door.  
Instead of him John appeard in the doorway: "What was that? Was Jace hiding behind the lamp?" Clary and Izzy looked at each other and laughed: "Well, he was searching for his contacts."  
"He´s not wearing contacts", Johns facial expression was more than confused.  
The two girls laughed again and said: "Exactly!", at the same time.  
John frowned but said nothing, instead he glanced at Clary:

"Clary your schedule was in the mail."  
He handed her a brown envelope she didn´t noticed before. Excited she ripped it open and bended over it with Izzy.  
"You´re studying arts?", the raven haired girl asked surprised.

"And english", Clary explained.

John took a sip of his coffee: "Clary´s a great artist, you have to see some of her paintings."  
She blushed at her brothers compliment: "Nah, I´m not that good."  
John smirked: "Lying is a bad thing to do lil´sis."  
They all laughed and Clary looked at her schedule again. It didn´t look to bad and she loved the idea of learning something about art everyday.  
"So school starts in a week?", she asked half excited, half sad about the summer being over.

Isabelle nodded: "But i think we will have some fun until the torture begins.

I thought about throwing a party tonight. A Welcome-Clary kinda thing."  
Clary didn´t want any attention and started to shake her head but John nodded happily: "That´s a nice idea."  
Clary moaned: "I don´t want a party. I mean it´s nice and all, but I´m just not a party person."  
Izzy shrugged: "Too bad, because we are the partyest party persons you´ll ever meet."

Reluctantly she had to laugh: "That´s ridiculous."  
Then there was silence in the room until Izzy asked: "So you´re in?"

Clary sighed: "I unfortunately think I am."


	3. Party preparations (Chapter 3)

_Welcome to the third chapter of We were young, a short one, but still. :D_

 _I´m glad you are enjoying my story so far._  
 _Please leave me comments with your opinion. :)_

While everyone else was busy with party preparations, Clary tried to make her room look more like it was actually her room.  
She placed her favourite paintings everywhere in the room and put all her clothes in the closet. When she was finished she thought about helping Izzy but then again, she wasn´t the one who wanted to throw a party.  
She laid down on her bed, looked out of the window and started to think, even though she hated to start thinking because her thoughts always took her too far.  
First she thought about her mom back in NewYork, who was so sad that Clary would leave her just as her son had done it before.

Then she thought about Simon, who was really angry that he wasn´t able to come with her because of his illness, no matter how often she would tell him that it was only a week or two.  
Then she thought about Izzy who was so nice to her even though they knew each other barely a day.  
And finally she thought about Jace.  
Jace who looked so damn sexy when he opened the door in nothing but his boxers.

Jace, on whom´s shoulder she´d fallen asleep only hours ago.  
Jace who has been acting weird all day with no reason at all.  
A sudden knock at her door made her jump: "Come in."  
She expected to see Izzy but instead it was Jace who smirked at her.

Clary leaned on her ellbow: "What´s up Jace?"  
He closed the door behind himself: "Izzy told me, to tell you to get dressed."  
Clary glanced at her alarm-clock: "It´s only seven o´clock."  
Jace grinned: "Apparently Izzy fears that she´ll have to correct your outfit to make it look proper."  
"Of course", she said dryly.  
Suddenly Jace smirk dropped: "Is that Simon?"

He pointed at a picture of Clary and Simon in front of the Empire State Building.  
Clary smiled: "Yes, that is him."  
"Soooo...", he started drawing out the "o".

"So what?"

What was it with him that he acted so strange sometimes?  
"So I accidentally overheard your conversation with Iz today while I was searching for my contacts."  
She had to laugh: "Accidentally. Of course."  
He cocked an eyebrow: "Yeah accidentally. Are you doubting me Clarissa Fray?"  
Clary looked into his sparkling eyes:

"I wouldn´t dare. But anyways, whats so interesting about you hearing a conversation between your sister and me?"  
"Is it true that you and that Simon guy don´t have dips on each other?"  
She frowned because she didn´t like the idea of where this conversation was heading:

"No we don´t have "dips on each other". Who´s even saying shit like this, Jesus."  
Jace sighed: "John will be delighted."

"John asked you to ask me whether Simon and I are a couple?"  
He nodded: "He was worried about you."  
She didn´t believe him but she nodded anyways: "So well, tell him that I´m absolutly free and single."

Take that Wayland!  
He smirked again: "Oh, I will." Then he left.  
Clary walked to her closet and was confused: What was it with Jace? He almost sounded as if he had some kind of crush on her.  
She didn´t believe a second that John asked him to ask her, because she and John were as close as siblings could get.

He would have asked her himself if he was worried, which by the way was totally ridiculous because John knew very well that she and Simon were just friends.

Clary changed into a small, black dress, Simon gave her for her last birthday. "I´d really love to see you wearing this one", he had said with a big smile.  
She was a little bit sad that he wasn´t there now so she made a picture with her phone and sent it to him with the note: "Just for you :P"

Downstairs she headed for the kitchen were Isabelle was busy talking to someone on the phone. Clary waited for her to finish the conversation and watched Jace, who was watching some stupid casting show in the living room – shirtless of course.  
Seeing him reminded her of his strange behaviour earlier.

She considered asking John, wheter he really asked Jace to question her about Simon but then again he might also get the idea that Jace somehow liked her and then he would start telling her to be careful again and that wasn´t something Clary would enjoy.  
Suddenly Izzy was in front of her, blocking her view on Jace: "Oh no Clary. You can´t do that to me."  
Clary was surprised: "What´s wrong?"

Isabelle shook her head: "There´s absolutly no way, that you are wearing no high heels on my party. That´s just wrong."  
The redhead sighed: "You are being dramatic." But Izzy wasn´t finished yet: "And you´re definetly going to wear make-up. C´mon."  
The determined girl headed upstairs and when Clary looked at Jace, he was sticking his tongue out.  
Clary copied the silly gesture and he smiled at her, making her blush.  
Quickly, she followed Izzy into her room which was by the way even more beautiful then her own:

The walls were painted dark red and all the furniture was painted in a pure white  
"Am I allowed to paint my room too?", Clary asked already picturing something in her head.  
Izzy shrugged: "Of Course, why not? But first, let me paint your face."  
In one quick motion she seated Clary on a chair: "And we also have to do something about your hair."  
"My hair´s perfectly fine", Clary protested, but Isabelle was already tiding it up into some kind of knot.

Half an hour later, Isabelle was finally finished: "You´re looking amazing."

Izzy looked very proud.  
Clary looked in the mirror and wasn´t so sure that she looked "amazing"  
Sure, her eyes seemed very big because of the make up and her hair had never looked so much like an actual hairstyle, but somehow besides Izzy she just looked like a child.  
"I don´t know...", she said very uncertain but her brothers almost-sister looked confident: "Nonsense. You´re looking beautiful and that´s it. Just go ask Jace."  
Clary had to cough: "What got Jace to do with this?"  
Izzy rolled her eyes: "He obviously has the hots for you."

"No he doesn´t. But..."  
She remebered Jace weird questions.  
Isabelle cleaned her bed from make up utensils: "But what? But he was overhearing our conversation about your male best friend?"  
Clary had already forgot about this: "Today, when he came to me to tell me to get dressed, he asked me whether Simon and I had "dips" on each other."  
The other girl laughed out loud: "He definetly has the hots for you."

Then her face grew serious: "But Clary be careful. Jace doesn´t do relationships.

He´s more the "friends with benefits type." "  
Clary shook her head: "Why is everybody telling me to be careful with Jace?

I barely know him a day! And whether he founds me atractive or not doesn´t matter. I´m not that kind of girl."  
She jumped from the chair: "C´mone it´s time for party."


	4. It s time for party (Chapter 4)

_Good evening guys, or good morning? I honestly have no idea what time it is, where you are reading this. :D_

 _I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and I value every review. :)_

 _Honestly guys, I´m so proud that you actually like what I´m writing._

 _Also, I think about changing the rating of this fanfiction to M because I plan on writing something a little bit more explicit soon._

 _Let me know what you think about it._

 _Now it´s time for party at the Lightwoods._

An hour later, the house was full of people. Clary was standing in a corner with Isabelle and John and was "slightly" drunk.

"This was a fucking good idea", she stated an spilled a little bit beer on the floor:

"Oops."

All three of them laughed: "Clary you´re drunk."

John picked her cup out of her hand.

"Ey...", Clary pouted but got distractet when Alec climbed on a table and held his cup up in the air: "I want to tell you guys something..."  
John and Isabelle rolled their eyes simultaneously: "Here we go again."  
Alec looked more than drunk and Clary thought this was very funny.

The blackhaired guy grinned: "I want to tell you that... I´m gay!"  
Everybody was cheering and laughing and some asian guy yelled: "Who would have guessed?"  
Clary turned to John and Izzy, expecting to see them surprised but they just looked bored and slightly amused:

"What´s wrong with you guys?", she asked:

"Your brother just came out of the closet."  
Isabelle looked annoyed: "Yeah, for the, let me think, seventh time? Everytime we throw a party Alec gets all drunk and declares that he´s gay to everyone.

Besides, we know that he´s gay since sixth grade."

Clary started laughing and didn´t even knew why.

Suddenly she slipped in her high heels and almost fell to the ground but Jace catched her.  
"Your my hero!", she said loud.

Jace looked amused: "I´m everybodys hero."  
Clary got back to her feet and slapped his arm playfully: "You´re a jerk."

He smirked: "But a handsome one, right?"  
She chuckled: "Of course you are. Handsome Jacey-Jace."  
The golden boy made a face: "Okay, that´s taking it too far i think." Clary laughed even harder: "I have to pee, are you carrying me upstairs?"  
Izzy was laughing and John had a weird look on his face: "What´s up Johny? Don´t look so angry. Everything´s fine."  
John tried to smile: "Yeah, everything´s fine."  
Suddenly Clary got lifted up by Jace.

When she sqeualed he whispered: "I´m just giving you what you want baby"  
Clary laughed again: "That´s naughty."

Jace grinned: "Well it isn´t but it could get naughty if you want to."  
John cleared his throat: "Dude, it´s my sister you´re talking to."  
But Jace just shrugged: "Calm down brother, it´s not like I´m going to rape her, I´m only going to take her to the bathroom."

Even though John complained, Jace headed to the stairs with her but it was hard for him because Clary squirmed in his arms: "Clary dear, stay still."  
She stoped struggeling but instead started nibbeling at his earlope, which by the way wasn´t making it easier for him.  
When they finally reached the bathroom he dropped her to the floor carefully.  
"Are you going to wait for me? We could play a game.", she asked in a flirtatous voice.  
Jace made a face and said: "Clary, I don´t think that´s a good idea.

It´s the alchohol talking.

And by the way, your brother would kill me if he knew that I play this sort of game with you while you´re drunk."  
Clary understood his words but she didn´t want to hear it: "C´mon Jace. Don´t be such a lame-ass."  
Jace sighed: "Clary..."  
Suddenly she remembered that she had to pee really badly: "I´ll be back in a second. Don´t dare moving."  
She went into the bathroom and closed the door. After she delighted herself she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She stumbled out of the door, where Jace was still wating and looked at the caller-id.  
"It´s Simon!", she squealed.

She tried to take the call but somehow hit the wrong button, so Simons voice was clear to hear for everyone: "Hi Clary."  
Jace moved a little bit closer and Clary took this as an invition to lean on him: "Heeeey Simon."  
"Uhm Clary are you drunk?" Simon sounded very concerned.  
"No I´m not. I´m sober. I´m so fucking sober." She giggled.  
"Yeaahhh", the voice on the phone made.

"Anyways, how did you dare to send me such a hot photo of you in the dress _I_ bought you, without me being able to see you in person."  
Jace cleared his throat, not able to believe what he just heard.

"Is there someone with you?", Clary´s best friend asked.  
She laughed: "Nobody. It´s just Jacey-Jace."

"Jacey-Jace? Who ist that?", Simon sounded more than horrified and Jace had to smile.  
Clary played with her hair and said: "Just some very handsome guy. You´re going to like him. He´s going to play a game with me, isn´t he?"  
The last sentence was a question directly adressed at Jace.  
He knew that he should take her phone, say goodbye to Simon and bring her to bed but because he wasn´t exactly a nice guy and because Simon was annoying the crap out of him he answered: "Of course, Sweetheart"  
"Sweetheart? Clary, who ist this guy I think..."  
But no one was going to know what Simon thought because Clary hit the end button and started kissing Jace.  
He first started kissing back but then his conscience forced him to make her stop.  
Clary was immediately missing his warm lips and tried to go for him again but he held her at arm length and looked at her with sad eyes:

"Clary we have to stop. Believe me, I really want to do this, but not when you´re drunk. And not when you have a boyfriend."  
She had to breath heavily: "I don´t have a boyfriend."

Why was he asking her such weird questions when they could also start kissing again?

Somehow he looked angry: "So? What about the hot photo you sent him?"  
Clary laughed but felt annoyed by his questions: "I just sent him a photo of me wearing the dress he gave me. It wasn´t a hot photo. See for yourself."  
She held her phone out to him but he doesn´t took it because he suddenly felt stupid about being jealous when there was no reason for him since there was nothing between Clary and him.  
Clary was wondering what it took him so long so she called it up herself and showed it to him.  
He gulped: "Damn Clary, that _is_ a hot photo."  
She looked down at the picture curiously: "Do you think so?"

Jace nodded: "Yeah I do."  
She shrugged: "I don´t care, Simons my best friend and nothing more."  
Suddenly Clary was very tired: "I want to go to bed", she complained.

Jace sighed: "I bring you to your room."

Once Jace brought Clary safe to her bed, making her change while he wasn´t looking, he closed her door behind himself carefully and turned around.  
He jumped as John stood in front of him: "So you two had fun?"

He sounded angry and annoyed.  
Jace shook his head: "She went to the bathroom and I waited for her to make sure she got to her bed safely. She talked to Simon the whole time anyways."  
He was deliberately leaving out the part where they kissed.  
John´s faced brightened and he boxed Jace in the shoulder:

"I knew you´re not one of those guys. And don´t think I´m that kind of super-protective brother.

I just don´t like the thought of my sister get her heart broken.

And you have a reputation..."  
"...the reputation of being a heartless asshole who rapes drunk girls. All right, John."  
He turned around and John called: "What´s up with you? You know I don´t think about you that way."  
But Jace was to tired to answer him and slammed the door of his room shut.


	5. The morning after (Chapter 5)

_Have fun with the chapter and let me know what you think. :)_

The next day, Clary woke up with a terrible headache.

What had she done?

She wasn´t the kind of girl that got drunk every friday just for fun.  
And then it hit her. She kissed Jace.

She definetly wasn´t _that_ kind of girl either.

Why did she do it? She remembered talking to Simon...  
"Simon!", she called out loud. What was he thinking of her now?

She grabbed her phone and called her best friend.

When he picked up the phone, her heart was beating like hell

"Hello Clary."

His voice was cold but also concerned.  
She closed her eyes: "Simon, I´m so, so sorry. I was so drunk."  
"Yeah, I noticed that. How was the game?"

Clary bit her lip, knowing exactly what he meant: "Which game?"

It was better if he thought that she didn´t remembered anything.  
"The game you wanted to play with Jacey-Jace, Sweetheart."  
Clary put her hand to her head. She forgot all about the nickname thing.

"Simon I just remember that you called me ,nothing more."  
His voice sounded softer somehow: "Let´s just say that it was a little bit confusing to hear you being all over that boy."

Clary sighed: "Just forget about it please. Besides, do I have to remind you of that party back in..."  
"Oh C´mon Clary, please don´t talk about it."  
She smiled, glad that she distractet him. "I´m very hungry Simon. I call you later.

And by the way, how are you? Are you making it for the start of the year?"  
Simon laughed: "Of course I will. I have to take care of you. Especially after last night."  
She laughed too: "Bye Simon." "Bye."

Clary hit the button and fell back on her pillow.  
She kissed Jace. She kissed a guy she barely knew a day.

One fucking day.

Not that he wasn´t a very good kisser...  
"Ahhh", she screamed in her pillow. Why did she have such thoughts?

Then again, what was wrong about that? She was a college girl.

She was allowed to get drunk and kiss random guys on a party.  
Determined she stood up and went to her bathroom, where she took two pills again the pain in her head.

It wasn´t a lie when she told Simon that she was hungry so she went downstairs to see what was in the fridge.

The kitchen was empty and for the first time this day, she took a glance at the watch.

It was almost eleven O´clock in the morning.  
She sighed, not knowing where everyone else was, and started making plain omlette.  
Suddenly a noice made her turn around: "Hey John, you startled me."  
John was wearing his joggingsuit: "Hey little sis. Sober again?"

She nodded: "Where´s everyone?"  
John sat down at the bar: "I think Alec went with some asian guy and Izzy is visiting her grandma. And Jace..."

Clary frowned: "What about Jace?"  
"We got in a fight yesterday."

She sat beside him: "Why?"  
John was playing with a fork: "Well, I think I kind of insulted him when i told him not to break your heart."  
She looked at him angrily: "Why do you think is it your turn to tell someone not to break my heart?

And by the way, I kissed him not the other way around and..."  
"You kissed him?", John shouted horrified.  
Clary was surprised: "I thought Jace told you..."

"No he did not." Somehow Clary felt guilty for blurting out their secret when Jace was obviously trying to hide it.  
"Well, I would do it all over again John. I´m no little girl anymore.

I´m twenty years old my dear brother."  
John looked at her: "I know. Just be careful." Then he left the room.

Clary felt guilty again for being so rough on him when he just wanted to protect her but then again she was right. She was old enough.

Suddenly Jace entered the room: "Good morning", he said sounding very formal.

Oh no, would the relationship between the two of them be all awkward from now on?  
"So...", Clary started. "So...", Jace answered.

Then they laughed and the ice was broken.  
"Thank you for taking care of me when I was all silly", she said and looked in his sparkling eyes.  
"Thank you for being all silly."

Clary punched him in the shoulder: "Don´t mock me."  
Jace held one hand to the heart as if he was deeply hurt: "I wouldn´t dare. I was just thanking you for an amazing kiss."  
Clary blushed a deep shade of red, which he found was absolutly georgeus.

"I don´t think it was that amazing, considering I was all drunk and stuff."  
Jace laughed and Clary thought that he was the most handsome guy on earth:

"Oh I think it was equal as amazing for you as for me, considering that you said that you would do it all over again."  
"You overheard our conversation?"  
He nodded and tried to look guilty but failed.

Clary laughed: "Well don´t make your hopes up. I just said it to upset John. I normally don´t do this kind of thinks."

He felt disappointment in his chest but pushed it away: "I thought so. You´re not on of those girls."  
"Well thank you."  
Somehow Jace was hurt by her careless tone and said: "To be honest, I´m delighted. You´re not exactly my type and I would mind it if you would be all attached now."  
Clary tried not to look hurt: "Well, you´re not exactly my type either, thank you very much."

Then she left the kitchen, hating the thoughts she had about Jace in the morning.  
He wasn´t a nice guy after all.


	6. Flaws can be beautiful (Chapter 6)

_Re-upload because the chapter was messed up with codes lol. :D_

_Hey guys, I love it that you are so excited about new Chapters_  
 _and I´m proud to say, that I´ve already written much of this story so the uploading will continue._  
 _Also I would love to see more reviews, because It´s really making my day to_  
 _read them, and I also appreciate criticism. :)_  
 _Have fun_!

The week flew by and nothing interesting happened to Clary.

She was bored all the time and tried to keep herself busy talking to Simon or Isabelle.

And of course she tried to paint.

But somehow every painting she started, ended up to be Jace or something related to him.  
On Friday afternoon she sat on her floor, a blank paper in front of her, ready to draw something really amazing.  
Which colour could she start with?

Gold!

Gold was such a beautiful color. She started drawing an angle.  
An angle with an aura of pure gold.

His hair was gold and his eyes were gold too, just a different shade and then she finished the picture and look at it and... It was Jace again.

This time disguised as an angel with an golden aura.  
She screamed out of frustration of not being able to draw something else than him even though they didn´t talk the whole week.  
Izzy asked her once what happened, given the fact that the two of them seemed to get along so well, but Clary didn´t want to talk about it:

"He´s just an asshole", she had said and Izzy had nodded as if she were getting what Clary were talking about.  
Suddenly it knocked on the door.

Expecting it to be Izzy she called: "It´s open."  
She continued looking at the drawing, hating and loving it at the same time.

"That´s really amazing."  
It was Jace voice she heard. He was leaning on a shelf and was loooking down at her and her painting  
Clary got angry: "No it isn´t. It is a fault."

Jace laughed: "How can something so beautiful can be a fault?"  
She got up: "Well, even though something may looks amazing at first glance, it can turn out very ugly when you take a closer look at it."  
They both knew they weren´t talking about the drawing anymore.

Jace took a step to her: "But sometimes you miss the beautifulness because of one little fault that isn´t even something meaningful."  
He was standing directly in front of her, touching her arms with his hands.

Her voice was very unsteady:"Well, but when you once noticed the fault, you´re not able to look away from it. You may try but your eyes will always refocus on the fault."  
An then she was somehow kissing him.

She didn´t know when he moved closer and pressed his lips on hers.

She just noticed his soft lips on hers.  
When they broke apart, Clary was almost hypnotized.

"But sometimes...", he started slowly, "you´re able to erase the fault so it will remain only a little bad memory."  
And then they kissed again. But this kiss turned passionate immediatly.

Jace was holding her tight, while using his tongue to seperate her lips and slip inside.  
Clary escaped a moan and she tried to get closer to him which wasn´t even possible.

But then he lifted her, grabbing her butt in the process, continuing the kiss all the time while he was carrying her to her bed.  
Deep inside Clary knew she should stop him now but she just couldn´t.

Instead she grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head.

Jace was now on top of her, his eyes closed. Clary thought he was the most beautiful man on earth.  
She helped him to get rid of her shirt and was now only in her bra.  
He admired the view and Clary moaned again and started kissing him again when suddenly the door flew open and someone yelled: "What are you doing?"

"Simon!", Clary screamed horrified and tried to cover up her half naked upper body.

Jace handed her her shirt and stood up: "It´s not very polite to come in without knocking, you know?"

Simon´s head was red and Clary feared he was going to fade like he did in eighth grade when they watched a movie about a woman giving birth to twins.

"I´m sorry Simon. Could you just uhm, wait a minute? I dress and than we can talk."  
Without saying a word, Simon stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Jace just stood there and grinned: "Someone´s jealous."  
Clary was very angry with herself for giving in to Jace and threw on her shirt:

"Bullshit, Simon isn´t jealous. He´s just shocked. And I´m too by the way. Could you please leave and tell Simon to come in."  
It seemed to Clary as if a shadow went over Jace face but then he just grinned and nodded: "Whatever the princess may wish."

He picked up his shirt and left and Simon appeared.

He closed the door and an awkward silence came up until Clary decided that this was ridiculous and went to hug him.

"I missed you", she whispered in to his shoulder.

She felt Simon relax at her words: "I missed you too but at least you had someone to keep you... busy."

She felt herself blush and let go of him: "I just had a weak moment. This isn´t going to happen again."  
She made up her bed, wanting to cover up every evidence of her little make out session with Jace. What was she supposed to say to him? It wasn´t as if she did not enjoy what they were doing but... It just wasn´t right.  
"Clary?"

Simon´s voice snapped her out of her thoughts: "Excuse me, what did you say?"  
"I just asked whether you could introduce me to the others. I shortly talked to your brother and he directed me to your room. And I said sorry for not knocking."  
"No, I thank you for interrupting something so false."  
Simon smiled brightly and for a second she thought about Jace´ words: "Someone´s jealous."  
But she forgot it immediately: "I´m hungry anyways. Let´s go downstairs maybe the others are there too."


	7. What are we now? (Chapter 7)

_Welcome to another chapter, which I think is one of the more important ones, because it_  
 _reveals something about Clary´s past and also is important for the future._

 _Thanks to everyone, who reviewed on the last chapter, you make my day._

 _Have fun!_

Actually only Isabelle was in the kitchen. The blackhaired girl was watching a TV-Show on the small monitor in the kitchen.  
"Hey Izzy, what´s going on?" Clary sat down at the bar and looked to Simon who was alreday drooling over the lightwood girl.

She rolled her eyes.  
Isabelle turned around and looked at Simon: "That´s Simon I guess?"  
When Simon wasn´t answering Clary sighed: "Yeah that´s Simon. Usually he´s able to talk."

Izzy started playing with her hair and she was so obviously flirting with him that it was just ridiculous  
Simon and Isabelle started some kind of conversation, which was very one sided, considering that Izzy was talking and Simon was listening.  
Clary grabbed an apple and left, silently jogging upstairs.  
She needed time to think about the thing that almost happened with Jace.

Why did she let it come that far?  
When she changed into her sport clothes and turned on her Iphone, she was ready to forget it all.  
Clary left the house and jogged across town to the little beach she discovered three day´s ago.

It was a beautiful place with white sand and blue water.  
Everytime she came there, nobody else was there and she felt like she was the only person on earth.  
When she reached it, she just sat down and looked out on the sea.  
She pulled her headphones out of her ears and laid down.

No longer distractet by the music, she started thinking about Jace again.  
She thought he was hot, there was no doubt but he wasn´t exactly boyfriend material.

It was ridiculous that she even thought about Jace as boyfriend material because she didn´t know him at all.  
She liked him but it just felt like an enormous mistake to let Jace anywhere close her.  
Clary already had two boyfriends before now.  
With one guy she went to school in eight grade but he moved to canada in the summer so they broke up.  
The other guy she met in the summer camp she went to with Simon before sophomore year.

James.

They stayed together til´ the middle of Junior year and Clary actually believed she loved him.  
Then he started sleeping around with every girl that was willing.

After that, Clary was sure she wasn´t going to like/love a boy ever again.

And than Simon asked her for a date.  
She lied to Izzy when she said that it was years ago that they once made out.

In truth, they had some kind of relationship half trough senior year.

It hadn´t been right.  
But nethertheless.

She closed her eyes. It was all so confusing.

First she kissed a guy she barely knew.

Then he acted all weird beacause her best friend was a guy and then the guy she thought of as her best friend seemed to be jealous because she kissed another guy.  
Her life was already a mess and she moved to Florida only a week ago.

She was almost glad, that school started on monday.  
At least she would be able to concentrate on something else than Jace or Simon or boys in general.  
Suddenly a shadow hit her face.

She opened her eyes and saw Jace standing over her.  
She hastily sat up: "Jace, what are you doing here?"  
He sat down beside her: "What are _you_ doing here? That´s my beach. My secret hiding spot."  
She laughed: "Well I think it´s my secret hiding spot now too."  
They sat in silence and Clary watched small waves rolling on the beach: "About this afternoon...", she started awkwardly.  
She had to tell him.

She had to tell him that they couldn´t be more than friends because she would get hurt.  
"It was a fault. You made that very clear when you threw me out of the room because your little bimbo came in."  
He sounded hurt which made Clary feel bad. Why did it sound like she was playing with him?  
But he wasn´t finished yet:  
"It´s just that you´re being very confusing.

First you fall asleep on my shoulder, which was absolutly gorgeous by the way.

Then you kiss me while your drunk and tell me that it was a fault the other day.

I get the point, considering that you were all drunk and stuff but why do you make out with me

one week later and then throw me out because you think it´s false again?"  
She looked in his golden eyes, which were so beautiful, that it almost hurt:  
"Jace... I don´t know why I am doing all these things, but what I do know is, that I´m not ready for something serious."

He rolled his eyes: "Jeez Clary, I was not asking you to marry me, we were just making out.  
I mean we´re in college. It´s practically our job to make out."

She had to laugh, even though the situation wasn´t funny at all: "Jace, you don´t understand. I´m not like you. I´m not..."  
He sighed: "Of course. I´m the bad guy.

Because _I_ started to play a "game" with you on this damned party.

Because _I_ started kissing you.

Because I _forced_ you to make out with me this afternoon.

Your not so holy after all Clary."  
She said nothing because she knew he was right.

He looked out on the sea: "You know that there is some kind of chemestry between us."  
Clary knew exactly what he meant but somehow she wasn´t able to admit it to him.  
Jace laughed, maybe because he realized that the mood was all heavy.

And Clary laughed too.

They laughed and laughed. It seemed like an eternity to her.  
When they were both holding their tummys and laying in the sand everything seemed lighter to Clary and she sighed:

"Okay, your right. Maybe there is something between us. And maybe I enjoyed the way your´re kissing.

And maybe I also liked the thing we were about to do on my bed this afternoon. I´m just not sure if I´m ready for a relationship."  
This was the truth. The whole and ugly truth.

Jace looked at her. His blonde hair hang in his eyes, which sparkled in an amazing way and his lips looked so soft.  
Suddenly Clary felt like the most stupid girl on earth because she didn´t want to make out with him.  
"So this means...", Jace asked couriusly.  
Clary sighed. She was sure, what she was going to say would bite her in the ass later, but somehow she was tired of doing the right thing:

"So this means, since you´re not the relationship-person, and aparently I´m not either, we could go with something less serious, but more fun."  
And then she started to kiss him. Fully aware of everything she was doing.

He pulled her on top of her but broke the kiss and asked: "Are you sure?"  
Clary kissed him again, ready to dive in this thing head first.

Their tongues touched and she felt like she never kissed a guy before.

It was just so amazing. He pulled his shirt over his head and she did the same. His chest seemed like the most comfortable place to her.  
They went further and further and somehow Clary found herself only in her underwear and Jace in his boxers.

Even though it was a hard thing to do, she rolled of him and layed down in the sand: "I´m not going to do it with you in the sand."

He chuckled: "But I thought we were fuckbuddies."  
She rolled her eyes: "Not if you ever call me a fuckbuddy again. We´re "friends with benefits" like Izzy put it."  
He sat up, his eyes sparkling: "You said to Izzy that you wanted to be friends with benefits with me?"  
She shook her head: "She asked wheter Simon and I had this kinda thing."  
Jace face turned serious immediatly: "Did you?"

She noticed the jealousy in his voice and enjoyed it because it showed that he liked her.  
She decided to tease him a little: "Do you think we did?"

He took his shirt from were he threw it: "I think that he definetly has the hots for you."  
Clary put back on her clothes too: "Why is everyone saying this all the time."  
He grinned again: "Because it´s true Carrot. Face it."  
"Pff", she made. She decided not to think about anything complicated right now.

When they headed home, they talked about school.

Clary got to know that Jace had a football-scholarship and that sports was his main.  
She actually thought that it was nice to talk to him.  
When they got home, Jace opened the door for her and said: "I´m going to lift some weights. See you later Carrot."  
Then he ran up the stairs.


	8. Thoughts (Chapter 8)

_Hey guys._  
 _Okay, I have to admit this is some kind of a filler chapter, but it had to be done anyways._  
 _And I promise there will be lots of action in the next chapter._  
 _Let me know what you think._

 _Have fun!_

* * *

When she entered the kitchen, Isabelle stood in front of her, hand on the hips, giving her a death stare.  
Clary held up her hands in surrender: "What did I do?"  
Izzy looked at her: "You and Jace started talking."

Clary nodded slowly, already fearing, where this conversation was heading.  
"So we did", she said vague and sat down at the bar.

The Lightwood girl wasn´t satisfied: "And your shirt is turned inside out."  
"Maybe we did a bit more than talking..."

Izyy shook her head: "I don´t understand it. I always thought Jace wouldn´t do relationships."  
Clary looked to the floor: "He doesn´t. That´s why we have this friends with benefits kinda thing, like you put it."  
Isabelle threw her hands in the air: "Why?"

"Because he made me realize that _I_ was the one who always started making out with him and..."  
"Wait, what do you mean by "always"? Could you please tell me the whole story? When did you make out with Jace?"  
Clary stood up and opened the fridge:

"We once kissed on these stupid party where I was all drunk.

The next day we got in a fight about it.

That´s the reason why we didn´t talk the whole week.  
Til today.  
In the afternoon I was in my room when Jace came in and saw these damned painting I made.

It showed him as a golden angle. We talked about the painting and then we somehow started to make out but suddenly Simon showed up in my door without knocking, seeing us by what we were doing.  
He totally freaked and I did too. Jace just thought it was funny and I threw him out.  
Later I went for a jog and visited this little beach were I went the whole week.

Jace found me there and started talking to me about the thing that happned in the afternoon and I said that it was a fault. Again.

Then I made him realize that I wasn´t ready to be in a commited relationship and then he made me realize that we don´t have to be in one.  
We could just have fun. And since I liked the way Jace... it doesn´t matter, but you get the point right?"

Isabelle´s shocked expression increased while Clary was talking:

"Clary you´re about to get hurt."  
Deep down she knew that Izzy was right but she wasn´t going to admit this right know: "I´m a college girl having fun. What´s wrong with that, Jesus."

"I´m just saying be careful. Jace is my brother and he´s a good guy, but he isn´t exactly faithful."  
Clary finally closed the fridge without taking something: "He doesn´t have to be.

No commitments right? We´re just having fun."  
"What kind of fun?", she heard Simon´s voice from the door.  
"Jesus Clary, we need another room to talk.

Everytime someones interrupting and overhearing our conversation."  
Izzy frowned at Simon, who held up his hands: "I come in peace. I´m just hungry. I met Jace on the stairs, he told me you were on cooking duty and that your food was absolutely delicious."  
Clary and Izzy looked at each other and laughed: "So he did? Your lucky, the soup is ready."

Clary hadn´t noticed that Izzy were actually cooking something but the blackhaired girl suddenly handed Simon a plate of soup.  
Since Clary already tried Izzy´s food once, she knew that Jace didn´t exaggerated when he talked about Alec´s foodpoisoning so she was surprised when Simon took a spoon full of soup, smiled and said: "It´s delicous."

She already knew that Simon was only saying this because he had the hots for Izzy.

And the fact that she already used the term "having the hots" in her thoughts, made her want to leave.  
She was almost outside the door when Izzy claimed: "Since it´s friday, we´re having a party tonight again."  
Clary sighed, she so wasn´t ready for another party.

But since she decided to be a careless college girl, partys were something obligatory so she said:

"I´ll be there", and headed upstairs.

* * *

An hour later Clary laid on her bed, perfectly still, thinking about what Izzy had said:  
"Clary you´re about to get hurt."  
She wasn´t about to get hurt. She was about to have fun.

At least that was what she kept telling herself.  
In the afternoon, everything semmed so easy.

She and Jace would just make out whenever they wanted and there was nothing else to worry about.

As if it would be ever so simple. What was she feeling about Jace?

She wasn´t feeling anything, she told herself, but was it true?

Okay, she admired his abs but that doesn´t mean she´d fall for him.

Then another thought hit. Jace sure as hell expected her to have sex with him sooner or later.

Was she ready to do it?  
She slept with James several times, he even was her first time.

They decided to to it in the summer before Junior Year.  
Or rather he decided it was time and Clary did it because she loved him.

At least she thought so.

But in fact, she was just scared he was going to leave her if she didn´t got naked for him.  
Then there was this one time.

This one time where she slept with Simon.

She still regretted it every day, even more than she regretted doing it with James.  
James was just some jerk she unfortunately cared about but Simon was her best friend and she always feared that this night broke something.

After that night, she ended whatever kind of relationship they had.  
She told Simon that she wanted to be just friends again and he accepted it.  
But the real question was, was she ready to do it with Jace, even though there was no love involved.

Even thinking about having Sex with a guy she wasn´t even in a relationship with made her feel like a slut.  
But she wanted Jace.

She wanted his touch, and it was just Sex after all...


	9. The little things (Chapter 9)

_Hey guys, some of you may have already noticed that I changed the rating, because I_  
 _think it´s safer to go with M and now I can write without bothering about the_  
 _rating all the time. I hope it´s ok with you guys._  
 _In this chapter, Clary and Jace are finally sorting things out a bit._

 _Have fun!_

* * *

The party seemed to be exactly the same as last time.

Besides the fact that Clary was sober because she had enough of alchohol for a long time.  
Jace and John where nowhere to be seen, Alec was talking to the same asian guy he went with last week and Simon was trying to make Isabelle laugh, which obviously was a complete desaster.  
Clary was standing in a corner, sipping at her coke and trying not to look too bored.

But there was no one she could talk to and she was getting tired.  
She really considered heading to her room when suddenly someone hugged her from behind:

"What´s going on in this really exciting corner?", Jace asked.  
The whole hugging her from behind thing seemed pretty much like something a boyfriend would do so Clary wasn´t sure what to do or say.  
Finally she pulled free and looked at him: "Where were you?"

He made a face: "You already sound like a girlfriend with trust issues."  
His words immediately hurt her: "Well, it wasn´t meant to sound like that.

I literally don´t care at all where you´ve been."  
She turned around and headed for the stairs.

She heard him saying her name but she just kept walking and finally locked herself in the bathroom on the first floor.  
What was ist with her messed up feelings?

She only asked this weird question because she thought that _he_ acted like her boyfriend and then he called her out on acting like his girlfriend.  
Things were just very confusing.

And why the hell did she walk off like that?

Now, she even more looked like she was his girlfriend, hurting over every slightly mean comment he made.  
She realized that he didn´t follow her to the bathroom.

He sure as hell thought she was crazy and she believed it herself.  
Clary wiped her tears with a piece of toilet paper, gosh she even cried over him.  
What was she about to do now?

Heading downstairs like nothing happened?

Crawling to her room to cry herself to sleep over her confusing love life?  
Searching for Izzy to talk about everything?  
Because she was to embarassed to go back down and because Izzy would most likely say something like i-told-you-so, she just went to her room,

checking twice if someone was outside the bathroom.  
Luckily, nobody seemed to care where she was so she could just slip into her room, change into her pj´s and snuggle up under the giant cover of her bed.  
She just lay there and stared at the dark ceiling.

Why had life to be so damn complicated?

She had almost fallen asleep when someone knocked at the door.  
She said nothing, expecting the person to go away but of course the door opened and Jace slipped in: "Are you asleep?", she heard his soft voice.  
"Yes", she mumbled but sat up anyways.

He closed the door and sat beside her on the bed.  
Neither of them said something until Jace spoke up: "Look Clary, I´m very sorry. I didn´t want to sound so mean I was just..."  
He stopped and Clary sensed this was important: "You were just what?"

He looked away from her, his gaze finally landing on the angle painting that was leaning against a shelf.  
"I was just afraid."

That wasn´t what she expected to hear: "Afraid?"

He nodded: "Of course I am.  
I´m scared as hell. I´m so fucking scared."  
She just looked at him, not getting what he was talking about: "Now you´re scaring me. What´s up?"  
Jace stood up and faced the door: "I´m afraid because I´m falling for you."  
He spoke very fast and in a low voice but Clary heard every word and her heart skipped a beat:

"Why didn´t you tell me? Why did you say that you weren´t ready for a relationship?"  
He turned around to look at her: " _I_ wasn´t saying that I wasn´t ready for a relationship.

You were assuming this fact all along because of what Izzy told you and because of my looks.  
The one who said he wasn´t ready for a relationship were you.

You told me you wanted to be friends with benefits.

Who is even saying shit like this?"  
Clary remembered saying the exact same thing to Isabelle a few days ago and smiled:

"I don´t know. I won´t be saying them again, if you say you ready to try something more serious."  
He nodded slwoly than grinned a sexy grin: "I still liked the benefits part."  
She rolled her eyes: "If we´re going to be in a relationship, we have to take it slow."  
Jace smirked: "But I like it fast."

Clary laughed: "Your a broken guy."  
"I know and I´m very proud of it."  
Then they kissed. It was surprising as every moment they shared.

Clary felt his heartbeat and imagined it to be very fast.  
The kiss lastet several minutes but this time it wasn´t a passionate one.

It was a sweet kiss which made her tingle all over.  
"You have to go now", she stated while breaking the kiss.  
Jace chuckled: "Nah, I don´t."

He kicked off his shoes and pulled of his shirt and his jeans than he crawled into bed beside her:

"Don´t worry, I´m tired. I won´t molest you in your sleep."  
Then he just kissed her forehead and she laid down in his arms,

feeling very secure and happy for what felt like the first time in ages.  
Jace wasn´t a bad guy after all.


	10. The whole and ugly truth (Chapter 10)

_Hey Guys,_  
 _I know this is somehow a heavy chapter, but I love it so much and I hope you do too._

 _Let me know. :)_

 _Have fun!_

"Clary I made you some..." Simon´s voice pulled Clary out of her dreamless sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes and glimpsed at her best friend: Simon was holding a plate with pancakes on it and had a very shocked expression on his face.

The question "What´s up?", formed in her head but then she took her surroundings in and she was fully aware of the situation: She lay in the arms of a half naked Jace, whoms clothes were all over the floor.

He was still sleeping and Clary, even though she found it very comforting in his arms, poked him in the side: "Jace, you have to wake up."  
Simon still stood there as if he was frozen.

Clary knew what this had too look like but then again, she had the right to do what it looked like.  
Somehow she was getting annoyed by everyones need to protect her when she needed no protection.  
Jace opened his eyes and looked at her.

His back faced Simon so he wasn´t aware of him.  
"Good morning, you look beautiful." Then he kissed her.  
Clary pushed against his chest and sat up: "Hey Simon, everything all right?"  
Jace, finally getting what was happening, looked at Simon and grinned:

"Hey Dude, what´s up? You made us breakfast? That´s nice."  
Simon finally moved and put the trey on the floor: "This is for Clary."  
He sounded very annoyed and angry, which made Clary angry.

Jace got out of bed and Clary saw Simon flinch when he noticed that Jace was wearing nothing but his boxers: "Then I will go for a jog, see you later."  
He winked at Clary, gathered up his clothes and left the room but not without taking a pancake from the trey.  
When the door shut, Clary looked at Simon and suddenly felt like she had to explain:

"It´s not what it looks like."  
Simon looked at her with all anger gone.

Only sadness filled his eyes now. He sat down on the bed and focused on his hands.  
Clary felt immediately guilty and than angry again, because she felt guilty:

"What is it with you?", she asked in an angry voice:

"You always act like we´re a couple but we are just friends.

Why is it, that I get the feeling as if you are jealous even if you have no right to be?"  
Simon looked at her now: "I always waited."  
She shook her head: "Waited for what?"

Now he looked annoyed again:

"You really want me saying it out loud?

Saying out loud what is so damn clear for years now?"  
Clary said nothing, just locked eyes with him.  
He sighed: "Clary, I don´t know if you know this, but I´m in love with you for what feels like ages. Do you know how hard it is, to see someone you love to be completly ignorant to your feelings?

I always waited for you and I always stayed with you, even though it was very hard.  
When we were younger, I just waited for you to finally realize that I was the one.

You know, I never questioned it, that we would finally end up together. Everytime I saw you I thought someday, when she is ready, she will be my girlfriend.  
And then you met this jackass Kent in eighth grade.

I really hated this guy and I really hated the feeling of knowing, that you were his girlfriend.

I still stayed with you, hoping that you would get how wrong this thing was.

When he finally moved to Canada I thought this is it, this was the last test, now she is going to come to me and we will be a real couple.  
When we were going to the summer camp, I imagined hundrets of scenarios, how we finally would end up together.

And then you met James.

That was the time, I really got to know, what agony felt like.

It was ten thousand times worse than with Kent.  
You guys always kissed and made out in front of me and you didn´t even care.

I thought about quitting being your friend but then it was too hard because I still loved you and I know how pathetic this sounds but it is the truth.  
I suffered trough every moment you and James shared.

New Year´s eve when I caught you guys doing it in his bedroom, your birthday when he was totally attached to your hip...

It got worse and worse but finally you dumped him and believe me, I wanted to break every single bone in his damn body because he hurt you, but I was grateful too, because I knew, life gave me another chance.  
And then I asked you for a date.

I still don´t know were I got the courage to ask you but I did and you said yes.  
When we we´re together everything felt right for me and I thought after waiting for years, I would finally be with you.  
Our night, the only night we ever shared, was still the most amazing thing I ever experienced.  
And then you asked me to go back being friends.  
I thought this was all some big bad joke but it wasn´t.

You dumped me not even half a year after we started going out.  
But I still stayed, because at least then I knew I had a chance to be your man and you weren´t seeing someone else so there was hope because our friendship wasn´t weird at all after all this.  
And now...

Now you seeing someone else again, not even aware of what I´m feeling, and I´m done Clary.

I´m done wating for you to make the right decision, I´m done staying with you through every mistake you make, I´m done getting my heart broken by you over and over again without you even noticing it.

I´m done."


	11. Old hate and new love (Chapter 11)

_(Ok, for whatever reason, he didn´t show the last few words, which I did not notice before.  
I´m sorry and it wasn´t even something importan after all :D Hope you guys forgive me :P)_

 _Hey guys, so this chapter is a little longer than usual and I hope you like it._  
 _Leave your opinions in the comments. :)_

 _Have fun!_

* * *

Clary was totally shocked.

She never had thought about it that way.

She guessed that she somehow knew that Simon was a little bit into her but...  
But after all, she always had thought about herself and not about him.  
"Simon I´m so..."  
He looked at her with tears in his eyes: "You´re sorry? I guess that´s true but it still hurts."  
Then he left.

Clary wiped a few tear away and noticed just yet that she was crying.  
She didn´t know what to do and she felt like the worst person in the world but still.  
It wasn´t her fault that she wasn´t in love with Simon.

It wasn´t her fault that she wanted to be just friends.  
She closed her eyes and deep down she knew, even though she knew it wasn´t all her fault, she still acted like a bitch.  
Frustrated she got up and took a quick shower.

After all, the last thing she needed was to look like crap.

* * *

When she came back to her room from the bathroom rubbing her red hair with a towel, wearing nothing but her underwear, she found Jace sitting on the edge of her bed, eating what was left of the pancakes.

Immediately she held the towel in front of her: "What are you doing here for god´s sake?",  
she asked, sounding more angry then she intended to,

but the Simon issue was making her upset.  
Jace hold up his hands: "In my favor I have to say that I knocked but you did not hear me because you were in the shower.

Clary grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and pulled it on: "That still doesn´t answer the question: What are you doing here?"  
He smirked, seemingly not affected by her attitude at all: "I want to take you on a trip."  
She had to smile at his unbreakable enthusiasm and dropped beside him on the bed:

"Jace that´s nice but I think I... can´t."  
His eyes grew concerned: "Is it because of this Simon guy?

I swear you that kid has some serious issues."  
That made Clary angry again: "He doesn´t have issues. He´s just heartbroken."

It felt like betrayel to tell Jace but then again she couldn´t talk to the person she would usually talk to.  
Jace stroked over her shoulder: "Hey, I didn´t mean to insult you.

I just think that he is giving you a hard time and I don´t like that."  
She smiled: "Me neither. But still..."  
He shook his head: "What? So you are supposed to sit here, being all heartbroken too, because he is? I don´t think that´s fair."  
She nodded: "I guess there is nothing I can do right now."

Jace jumped up: "That´s the right attitude, now put on something nice and then we can leave."  
Clary looked at her bootcut jeans and the yellow t-shirt: "What´s wrong with that outfit?"  
He just smirked and opened the door: "Izzzzzyyy!", he shouted.

Clary´s eyes grew big but before she could say anything, Isabelle came in the room and Jace left.  
The raven haired girl looked a little bit startled: "What´s going on in here?"  
Clary sighed: "Jace asked me to go out with him on a trip and told me to put on something nice and when I asked what was wrong with my current outfit,he called you."

Izzy closed the door: "Jace Wayland asked you out?"  
She rolled her eyes: "Yes he did. And not only that.

He also told me he was falling for me. So it´s official: You were wrong."  
Isabelle sat down: "I can´t believe it. What did you do to him? Wait I don´t wanna know."  
Clary laughed: "I didn´t do anything like that to him. I mean nothing too serious."  
The other girl shook her head: "Then it´s even more unbelievable.  
And now... I don´t know where to start with what´s wrong with your outfit..."

* * *

Half an hour later Clary was dressed in white shorts, a green top with a black emblem on it and her hair flew down her shoulders.  
Izzy gave her some of her precious shoes and Clary didn´t know whether she should be grateful or not.  
Before she left she had told Isabelle to keep an eye on Simon, promising to fill her in on the details later that day.

Now she got into Jace´s red fancy car, that happend to be a cabrio, which Clary absolutly loved.

The day was really warm and sunny and Clary couldn´t help it but she felt like she was in a dream. Or a Bon Jovi Song.

"So, were are we going?", she asked when Jace started the engine.  
He looked at her: "It´s a surprise but believe me, your going to like it." Since she actually thought that she was going to like every place he went with her, she closed her eyes and let the sun shine down on her face, trying not to worry about Simon for a little longer.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Jace stopped the car.

The ride had taken longer than she expected but since they had talked about school the whole time, it hadn´t been awkward and she hadn´t spent that much time thinking about Simon.  
"So, are you going to tell me now where we´re going?", Clary asked and watched with a smile as he pulled a picnic basket out of the trunk of the car: "You made us food?"

Jace smirked: "Sort of..."  
Clary was just about to ask what ´sort of´ meant, when he took her hand and led her down a little path, that leaded away from the parking lot.

The trail led through a little wood, so she was absolutly amazed, when suddenly the trees opened up and she looked down a beautiful cliff.

The ocean was so blue it melted into the sky at the horizon and Clary looked at the scene in awe: "Jace, that is absolutely amazing, when did you find this place?"  
He put the basket down: "That, carrot, is a story I will tell you another time.

Now if you would join me for dinner, I would be pleased."  
Confused by his mocking tone, she sat down and opened the basket, to find nothing less than two muffins from Starbucks.  
She laughed: "I´m amazed by your cooking skills."

He took out one of the little cakes and took a huge bite: "At least I didn´t ask Izzy to make us some snacks", he said, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.  
"You are disgusting", Clary stated with a smile and took her muffin too.  
They ate in silence and looked out on the sea.  
"It´s truly amazing here, Jace. I´m glad you showed me this place."  
He looked at her with a very serious face, but his eyes sparkled: "You can´t tell anybody were we went, it´s our secret, I never showed anybody this place before."  
Even though she knew he was being silly, she somehow felt special because he decided to share this place with her: "I won´t tell", she said quielty.  
Then they kissed in the most innocent and sweet way and Clary felt like she was going to be happy after all.


	12. Friends after all? (Chapter 12)

_Hey guys, ok so I guess everyone noticed that the last few words of the last chapter_  
 _were missing and this wasn´t some weird attempt of a cliffhanger, but an accident. :D_  
 _I fixed it after I noticed it and if you guys want to see what Clary felt like, should_  
 _head over to the last chapter._

 _Anyways, here is the new chapter and I hope you like it._  
 _The chapter after this one, will finally be the first day of school so be prepared for that. ;)_

 _Have fun!_

* * *

They had spent the whole afternoon and most of the evening at the cliff, and when they arrived back home, Clary was extremely happy.  
Laughing, she and Jace reached the door and stumbled kissing into the living room.  
Suddenly someone made a very annoyed noice and Clary looked up, to see her brother standing in the kitchen door.  
"John", she said and smiled an awkward smile.  
Jace smirked as always: "Since I sense some tension between the two of you and I´m pretty sure someone will blame me for it sooner or later, I´m going to my room.  
See you tomorrow, carrot."  
Then he left and Clary just stood there, facing her brother, who looked very angry and she was already preparing what she would say to calm him down when something in her flipped and she got angry:

"Oh no Johnathan, you´re not going to give me a hard time about this.

I feel like I already said this a milion times but I need no protection.  
If I want to be in a relationship with Jace or if I want to jump out of a helicopter, It´s none of your friggin buisness.  
So would you please stop straing at me like Mom did when I brought home James for the first time? It´s really annoying."  
Then she just left him standing there and went upstairs, where she headed for her room,changed into her pj´s and craweld into her bed.  
Everybody behaved so odd these days.

Even Simon.  
It was the first time she thought about him, since Jace took her to the spot and it somehow it her like a truck.  
She felt like she was about to loose her best friend and she so wasn´t ready for that.

Clary knew that she needed to talk to him, but not today.  
And determined to enjoy her luck, no matter who tried to tell her otherwise, she fell asleep, dreaming about a certain golden angle.

* * *

The next day, the Sunday before school started, she stood in front of Simon´s door, tray with pancakes in hand.  
She took a deep breath and knocked at the door. "Come in", she heard Simon´s voice.  
Clary opended the door with her free hand and stepped into the room.

Simon just looked at her, he was fully dressed, even though it was only nine o´clock on a Sunday morning, sitting at his desk.  
She closed the door and walked over to him, where she put down the tray.  
The silence was very heavy and suddenly they both said: "I´m sorry."  
Clary was surprised: "You have no reason to be sorry. I was a bitch.

I was totally oblivous of your feelings and I treated you like shit."  
A tear was running down her cheek and she wiped it away.  
Simon got up and shook his head: "You don´t. You treated me like a friend.

It´s not your fault, that I wanted you to see me different."  
They both sat down on the ground, their knees barely touching.

They had always sat like this when they talked about something serious.  
Clary looked in her best friends eyes: "You´re right and you´re not.

It´s true that I never saw you as more than a friend before we started dating.

That´s not my fault and I know it, but it´s truly my fault, that I dumbed you after a night that should have never happened."  
She saw how Simon winced at that statement and her heart put on weight:  
"Look Simon, when James and I broke up, I was so heartbroken.

I believed I had lost the love of my life and I was sure I would never find a guy like him again.  
And then you came, and asked me to go out with you.

You have to believe me, that I never saw you as a kind of rebound.  
I just figured that since I loved you as my best friend for a long time,  
I could just learn to love you as my boyfriend over time, and it just seemed so easy.  
This was the biggest mistake I ever made, because you can´t force love to come,  
but you seemed so happy about what we had so I just tried to love you every day.

And then, that final day, I thought that when we would finally have sex, my feelings would just _have_ to come.  
But they didn´t and that was when I realized that we could never be a couple, because I just did not love you in that way,  
and I´m sorry I didn´t realized it earlier, but still, would you rather be in a relationship with me when my feelings weren´t real or would you rather stay friends and try to get a girl that actually feels for you what you feel for her?"

Simon said nothing and Clary already was afraid he would throw her out, when he got up, but he just reached for the tray she she had placed on the desk and put it between them on the ground:  
"I never got to share breaktfast with you after everything got out of hand yesterday", he said

and Clary almost saw a smile crossing his face.  
Relieved, she picked up one of the pancakes: "Well, you will get tons of chances to have breakfast with me, since we are roommates now."  
They ate in silence for a while until Simon reached for something on his desk and threw it into the trash.  
"What was that?", Clary asked confused.

He shook his head: "A mistake I was about to make before you came in."  
She just looked at him with curious eyes and he sighed: "I thought about going back to New York."

Clary almost choked at her pancake: "You were what? Simon, please don´t do that. I need you here."  
He smiled: "Don´t worry, halfway through the letter I had been writing, a certain redhead with an apology and pancakes came into my room and changed my mind."  
They hugged und Clary almost shed a tear again.  
When they let go Simon smirked: "So you and Wayland?"  
She looked down at her sweatpants and frowned: "Simon, please, I don´t know if..."

"Hey", he interrupted her: "If we´re going to be friends again, then you have to start telling me things about your extremely annoying boyfriends."  
She smiled a little bit, but was almost sure that he just said that to make things to seem like they were normal again, and even thought they both apologized and stuff, Clary knew he couldn´t be over this, so she just said: "We´re trying it."  
Eager to change the subject she asked: "What about college? Did you get your schedule?"  
Simon nodded happily: "Nothing too bad, I mean it´s school but still..."  
They laughed and Clary felt like things could maybe get back to normal after a while.


	13. Back to school (Chapter 13)

_Hey guys, I´m sorry that there was no chapter yesterday but I simply wasn´t able to upload one._

 _Hope you like this one and don´t forget to give me your opinion, since it´s important what you think. :)_

 _Have Fun!_

* * *

The next day, Clary´s alarmclock rang merciless and she moaned.

She had spent most of the last day talking to Simon.  
She even had some quality time with Jace when they watched a movie in the afternoon and then she stayed up late with Izzy, talking about school and what the people there were like.

Now she wished she had gone to bed earlier, because she felt extremely tired.  
Heavily she got out of her bed and looked outside the window, which was facing the backyard of the house: The sun was shining, and it seemed to be another warm and beautiful day.  
Clary´s mood improved immediately.  
She got over to her closet and looked at her clothes.

Something in going to school with Izzy, and the fear that every girl would be as fashionable as her, made Clary pick her outfit carefully.  
She even changed two times until she was half-satisfied with what she was wearing:  
Jeansshorts that were a little bit ripped up, but not too much, a black shirt and a red Kimono with

many ornaments on it.  
She combined a little necklace, she got from her mother for graduation and white sandals.  
Since Clary wasn´t good at braiding her hair, she just let her long red curls floating down her shoulders, even though she was tempted to wear them in a ponytail.  
She grabbed her schoolstuff, she had in a black bag and went down the stairs into the kitchen, were everyone except Jace already sat.  
Simon smiled at her, which made her happy, because he hadn´t smiled much since he had arrived.  
Alec was on his phone, obviously in a fight with someone, since he said:

"Is that my fault?", several times.  
Izzy tossed Clary an apple and lokked approvingly at her: "Nice outfit Clary."  
Said redhead took a bite out of the apple and smiled: "Thank you."  
Alec put the phone down: "Idiot..."  
Isabelle grinned: "Trouble in paradise, dear brother?"

Alec gave her the death stare, got up and left the house.  
Clary looked after him: "He seemed a little bit upset."  
Izzy got up: "Alec is always upset when he gets in a fight with one of his boyfriends. But since he is talking to this one for three weeks now, I think it might be something serious, even though they are fighting."  
Suddenly Clary got hugged from behind: "You look good, Carrot."

Jace turned her around and kissed her, but Clary tried to get away from him: "Please Jace, not here", she said while pointing to Simon with her eyes.  
Jace rolled his eyes, but let her go and he said: "If not here then get in my car."  
Izzy laughed, Simon coughed and Clary turned red: "Jace!"  
His smile hinted that he was just messing with her: "What? I´ll drive you to school, that´s what boyfriends do, right?"  
At the word boyfriend, Clary´s heart missed a beat. She smiled: "Well, I guess you are right, but wait."  
She turned to Simon: "How do you get to school?"

Simon rolled his eyes: "I still own a car. Like you do by the way..."  
Clary heard the light sarcasm in his voice, but was to distracted by Jace calling himself her boyfriend, to worry about Simon´s attitude, so she just said:  
"Oh alright, see you in school then I guess."

The ride to school wasn´t very long, but Clary enjoyed it anyways because they were sitting in Jace cabrio.  
When he pulled onto the parking lot of the university, there were already many other students.  
Clary noticed that Jace car was by far the fanciest, and she also noticed that many of the other students were looking at them.  
Jace parked the car and he and Clary had just gotten out of the car, when Jace was already surrounded by many other guys and girls.  
Clary had never thought about this before, but since Jace was a football player, he most likely was one of the popular kids.

She felt a little awkward, just standing there watching Jace shaking hands with other guys, so she thought about leaving, when Jace came to her and put an arm around her shoulders:  
"So your first period is art I guess?"  
He seemed not to notice that everyone was looking at them, but Clary was very well aware of it.  
"Jace, why is everyone staring at us like this?", she asked nervously.  
He looked around and grinned: "They are just not used to see a girl as beautiful as you are."  
Clary blushed: "You´re being cheesy", she said, but felt better immediately.

"Oh, and you´re right, art is my first lesson, it´s just that I have no clue where to go."  
Jace smirked: "Well, first of all I´m always right, and second, you´re lucky to have me because I will show you around.  
Then he kissed her, right there in front of seemingly every student of the entire university, which made her blush once again.  
"C´mon carrot, I show you the way."


	14. Everyone has a past (Chapter 14)

_Hey guys, so as many of you guessed, it isn´t easy for Clary to return to school_  
 _with Jace as her boyfriend, but read for yourselfs._  
 _Also I noticed that I´m getting less and less reviews, which makes me kinda sad_  
 _because it´s the only feedback I get, so it would be nice if you would leave your opinion more often._

 _As always:_

 _Have fun!_

* * *

After Jace had brought her to the classroom in which she was supposed to be, he left for his own class and Clary was all alone for the first time.  
Intimidated she entered the classroom, only to notice that almost every seat was taken.

There were a few places left in the front row, which Clary wasn´t very eager to take so she made her way to the back of the very huge room, looking for an empty space when somen called:  
"Hey, over here!"  
Clary glanced at the blonde girl that had shouted and was very surprised, when she pointed at her eagerly.  
Clary turned around to see whether someone was standing behind her, but there was no one else.  
"I mean you, the redhead."

Now there was no doubt that the girl meant Clary, but what was this all about?  
Confused she made her way over to the group of girls: "Hey...", she said uncertainly and nervously pulled at her hair.  
The girl smiled a bright, perky smile: "Hey, I´m Brittany, sit down."

Still confused, but glad to have found a seat, Clary sat down and smiled shyly: "Hey, I´m Clary, thanks for giving me the seat."  
"No probs", a blackhaired girl that sat next to Brittany said.  
Clary smiled again and opened her bag to pull out her pen.  
When she looked up, all of the girls were staring at her, causing the redhead to feel uncomfortable again:  
"Is something wrong?", she asked politely.

"Is it true?", Brittany asked while placing her face in her palms, "You and Jace Wayland?"  
So that was what this was all about.  
Not sure how to answer the question, she just nodded: "Jace and I are dating."  
All of the girls laughed and exchanged pityful looks.  
Brittany who seemed to be the leaderin of the group hold up her hand to silence the group:  
"Oh Clary dear, you and Jace Walyand are dating? Jace Wayland doesn´t date. He has fun.

Right, Tracy?"  
The blackhaired girl next to her nodded and made a face that Clary couldn´t quite interpret.  
Brittany looked back at her: "Just be careful, almost everyone in the cheerleader squad once had fun with Jace, and he never, ever dates anyone."

Clary had to gulp, she knew that Jace was some kind of casanova but she never would have guessed that he slept with everyone on the cheerleader team.  
Luckyly the strange intervention Clary happened to be part of, was interrupted by the teacher, who entered the class.  
Even though the class was very interesting, Clary couldn´t quite think of something else than Brittany and the other cheerleaders.

When art was over, Clary made her way to her english class, ignoring Brittany and her fan club completely.  
"Clary?", she heard someone calling when she went out of the room. Half fearing, that it was Brittany again,  
she turned around, relieved when she saw Izzy waving hectically.  
"Hey", Clary said when the raven haired girl catched up to her.  
Isabelle smiled: "You and me, we´ve got english together."

"Great", the redheadstated without much enthusiasm.  
Izzy immediately catched up on her feelings: "Ok, what´s up? And don´t tell me nothing, because I know there is something."

While they walked into the next classroom, Clary thought about whether she should tell Izzy or not, but since she figured that Jace´s sister was trustworthy, she sighed: "You cannot tell anyone."  
"Promise."  
They sat down in the back of the room and Clary leaned to Izzy: "Earlier when I came to arts class,  
some blonde girl named Brittany and a few of her friends asked me to sit with them and started asking me about Jace and me.

When I told them we were dating, they totally freaked and Brittany told me that Jace never dates, and that he basically slept with anyone on the whole cheerleader squad."

Isabelle looked at her with a mixed expression: "Clary, I told you once before, that Jace doesn´t do relationships or dates or stuff like this, at least not til now.  
And it´s true that he had affairs with many girls since he turned 15. He also really never dated a girl before.  
But he did most definetly not sleep with every cheerleader. Of course he occasionally brought home a girl from school,  
but he never ever showed any kind of affection to a girl in public.  
Except for you, I guess?"

Clary nodded: "He kissed me in the parking lot."  
"That´s it. Brittany Dawson, tries to get a hold on Jace since freshman year, but Jace never gave in to her, because face it, she is a slut.  
The only girl on the squad he ever made out with was Tracy Olsman. And he dumped her right after they, you know, did it."  
Clary shook her head: "That doesn´t sound like the Jace I know."

The other girl laughed: "Because the Jace you know, is a Jace who didn´t exist until recently. Clary, it´s wonderful that you seem to have such a positive effect on Jace and I´ll be the first to give you an award for turning him into an actual nice guy, but you have to accept that he has a pretty bad reputation and history or you can´t be with him."  
The teacher entered the class right then and once again saved Clary from another answer she wasn´t prepared to give.


	15. What s right and what s not (Chapter 15)

_Hey guys, I know, I know, there hadn´t been a chapter in two days,_  
 _but with my boyfriend back in town and work starting on monday,_  
 _I don´t have that much time to write anymore._  
 _I hope you stay active anyways and I hope you like this chapter._

 _Have fun!_

* * *

At lunchtime, Clary already was very fond of the university because the classes she had been to, were very interesting.  
She followed the other students to the cafeteria, where she immediately noticed the table, where Jonathan, Izzy, Alec and the asian guy, Clary remebered him vaguely from the party, already sat.  
She made her way over to the table and smiled:

"Hey guys, what´s up?"  
Isabelle grinned: "Alec was just introducing his new boyfriend to us, right Alec?"  
The oldest Lightwood blushed:

"Yeah, this is Magnus, we met each other this summer when he moved into the neighborhood.

He goes to the university here now too."

Clary picked up on Alecs uncomfortable behavior and tried to lighten up the mood by shaking hands with Magnus: "Hey, nice to meet you, I´m Clary and I´m new here too, so I guess I know how you feel."  
The very colorful dressed guy smiled brightly at her: "Hey."  
The others also introduced themseleves and the situation wasn´t so awkward anymore.  
Clary even thought that Alec gave her a grateful smile.  
Moments later, Jace sat down next to Clary: "Are you guys having a party without me? That´s rude."  
Jonathan and Izyy rolled their eyes.

"I was just introducing Magnus to everyone", Alec said already blushing again.  
Jace just nodded into Magnus´ direction and started eating his sandwich.  
Clary stared at him, thinking about the conversation she had with Izzy, earlier this day.  
"Like what you see, Carrot?", he asked and grinned.  
Everyone ,expect John, laughed and Clary felt her face turn red:  
"I was just... thinking."  
The golden boy looked her in the eyes, which made her tingle again

:  
"Right...", he made, leaned down to her and kissed her.  
Somebody cleared his throat and Clary expected it to be John, but when she looked up, she saw Simon standing behind her:  
"Is this seat taken?", he asked with a stern expression on his face and pointed to a seat beneth Clary.  
"No of course not", she said and felt very guilty, even though they talked about the whole thing.  
Jace didn´t seem to pick up on the awkward mood,  
(or he simply did not care, Clary wasn´t sure) and put an arm around her:  
"Tell me Carrot, how was your first morning at the university?"  
"It was alright, the classes were very interesting and the people seemed to be nice..."  
Jace coked an eyebrow: "Do I hear sarcasm talking?"

Clary shook her head: "It´s just that I had kind of a weird conversation with this Brittany-girl...", she shot Izzy a warning look, but Isabelle pretended to be very interested in whatever Magnus was telling about his cat.  
Jace let go of her arm and looked around in the cafeteria, as if he was searching for the blonde girl. When he turned back to Clary his face was serious:  
"Listen Clary, don´t ever listen to what this girl is saying. She´s a jealous little bitch."  
Clary laughed dryly: "I figured."  
She wondered that he didn´t ask what the girl had said, but then again, he maybe knew what rumors she would spread about him.  
Simon didn´t: "What did the girl say?"  
Clary searched for an excuse but Izzy saved her, when she suddenly leaned over to Simon:  
"So, how was _your_ first day?"  
Simon´s face lit up because of the attention he was getting, and started giving an elaborated statement about his day.  
Clary grinnend and Izzy shot her an "You-owe-me-look".

Since it was clear that Simon was now occupied by talking to Izyy,  
Clary turned back to Jace, who was already talking to a guy Clary didn´t know.  
Everybody seemed to be busy making conversation, so she simply started eating and thought about the mixed feelings she had this morning.  
It wouldn´t be easy to be with Jace, but she was ready to take the risk, because she had just explained Simon the other day that love was never easy.  
Had she really just thought about Jace and love in the same sentence?  
Her mind was already getting out of control again.  
Only days ago, she wanted to be friends with benefits with him and now she thought about love?  
She should definetly stop thinking before everything got out of hand.

* * *

Later that day, Clary was taken home by Izzy, because Jace was busy with football practice.  
He offered her that she could watch them, but she knew that the cheerleader squad would be there too and she wasn´t quite ready for another battle of words.  
Back home, Clary jumped on the couch and buried her face in a pillow and screamed.  
"Whoa", Isabelle made.  
"It´s only the first day of school and you´re already frustrated?"  
Clary sat back up: "I´m not frustrated by school. I´m frustrated by myself."  
"That might be worse", her friend said dryly.  
The redhead sighed: "It´s just that I don´t know how to act.  
I mean don´t get me wrong, but I really just want to be happy about me and Jace, but then there is Simon, who said that everything is perfectly fine, but everytime he looks at me and Jace, gets this look on his face.  
And then there are these girls, and Jace´s past and everything I have to get along with.  
It´s just difficult. And I don´t want all this drama."  
Isabelle looked at her: "Well, when you mingle with Jace Wayland, drama is always only one step away."  
Despite her bad mood, she had to laugh: "Mingle?"  
Izzy nodded: "And concerning that Simon issue, I can only say that boys are always so pathetic.  
He liked you, you friendzoned him.  
I mean comon, it´s not the first time this ever happened to a guy and I guess he will survive it.  
I don´t get him anyways, why doesn´t he just get some kind of rebound and gets it over with."  
Clary laughed again: "Because that just isn´t Simon."  
There was a moment of silence until Clary laughed again: "And?"  
Izzy was confused: "And what?"

"Do you think Simon is hot after all?"  
And for the first time since Clary met the taff girl, Izzy blushed.  
Clary´s mouth was wide open: "You do! You think he´s attractive."  
Isabelle blushed even more and looked around to make sure nobody was listening:  
"Well, he isn´t totally ugly for sure..."  
Clary squealed: "Tell him!"  
Bewildered the other girl looked at her:  
"Are you mad? Why would I tell him?"  
"Because he needs to hear it."  
Izzy shook her head: "Never. Do you really want me to just go up to him and tell him:  
Well Simon, I think you´re attractive. Bye."  
Clary laughed even harder: "No. I just wish another girl would start liking Simon, so he wouldn´t be so lonely."  
Nobody said something and suddenly the door opened and Simon came in.

Clary wiggled her eyebrows at Izzy and she stuck out her tongue and got up:  
"I have to go now, I think Alec is having Magnus over for dinner, and by the way, Clary you are on cooking duty."  
"Wait, what?", Clary said but the other girl was already gone.


	16. Something about new things (Chapter 16)

_Hey guys, so this is a lighter chapter with more fluff and since i plan_  
 _something more heavy soon, I think this is alright, hope you love it, let me know. :)_

 _Have fun!_

* * *

Two hours later, Clary was standing in front of a burned something, that had been spaghetti once.  
Jace and John were standing behind her and were laughing loudly:

"You´re even worse at cooking than Izzy. At least what she makes _looks_ like food you can actually eat", Jace stated.  
Clary stared at him, half mad, half embarassed for being so stupid.  
Suddenly Isabelle joined them and saw the desaster:  
"What happend here?", she asked horrofied and opened a window:  
"Are you trying to burn the house down?"  
"It sure as hell smells like it", Alec, who entered the kitchen with Magnus, mentioned.  
Clary sighed: "That´s right. Everybody come together to laugh at Clary."  
Everyone laughed even louder and it didn´t help that just now Simon entered the kitchen and said: "I smelled something burning, is everthing alright?"  
Aftere that, Jace took the pot and trashed it´s ingredients:  
"But what are we going to eat now? I´m starving."  
Clary smiled: "I´ll just make something else."  
The horrofied expression on everyone´s face was hilarious and now it was Clary´s turn to laugh:  
"I´m great at ordering pizza."  
Jace smirked: "I like pizza better than spaghetti anyways."

* * *

Another hour later they all gathered around the small living room table and ate their pizza.  
They mostly talked about New York because Magnus happened to be from there too.  
Clary was very happy that even Simon seemed to enjoy the evening.  
She was leaning on Jace´s shoulder and he smelled so good.  
She remembered the first time she had slept on his shoulder, the day she arrived from New York.  
Things had changed a lot since then.  
She smiled and he looked at her: "You beautiful when you smile Carrot."  
Clary blushed: "Well, thanks."  
Then they kissed and she enjoyed it as much as she did it every time and she was even more happy, when she saw that Simon didn´t even notice the kiss because he was listening to Izzy, who told some story about Alec in sixth grade.

Everybody laughed at this and Clary smiled at Jace again, because she was just so happy to be with him and her new friends.  
But since tomorrow was a school day, everyone got to bed a little while later.  
Clary offered to clean up, since she already messed up the cooking and John offered to help her, which made her instantly suspicous because it was very unlikely for John to do any cleaning up.  
When everyone was gone and Clary was alone with John, her premonition seemed to be right:  
"Clary I want to talk to you."  
The redhead laughed dryly: "You did not offer me to help me clean up because you´re just nice? Shocker."

He frowned at her but continued anyways: "You know that I wasn´t very keen of the thing you and Jace have at the beginning, but since you were right about you being old enough, and because of some miracle I don´t understand, this actually seems to work, I want you to know that I´m absolutely fine with what´s going on."  
Clary was half tempted to tell him that it was none of his buissness and that she did not care whether he appreciated or not, but she was glad that he wasn´t giving her a hard time anymore so she just nodded and said: "Thank you."

* * *

After they finished cleaning, Clary was very tired and it was already after twelve,  
so she headed up the stairs to get to her room,  
when she was startled by Jace, who came out of the bathroom in his boxers.

She pressed her hand to her heart: "Damn!"  
Jace grinned: "I know I´m hot, thank you very much."  
She rolled her eyes: "Do you have to be such a pain in the ass?"  
He tried to look hurt: "That isn´t a nice way to talk about your boyfriend."  
Clary laughed: "Since I´m to tired to deal with you right now, I´m going to my room."  
"Why?", he asked.  
She didn´t knew what to say: "Excuse me?"  
The golden boy grinned: "My room is cozy too."  
She thought half a second about his offer and than said: "I get my Pj´s, I´m over soon."  
He nodded and made his way to his room, which was at the end of the hall.  
Clary realized that she had never been to his room, because he somehow always came to her.  
She rushed into her room and grabbed her pj´s and was about to leave when she realized that she was about to sleep in a boys room.  
Well, it wasn´t like they hadn´t slept in the same room yet, but anyways.

What if he expected her to have sex with him? She wasn´t ready for that.  
Anxiously she sat down on her bed. -

Jace already slept with a lot of women and he sure as hell wasn´t planning on waiting an eternity before he´d do it again.  
On the other hand, he never pressured her to do anything.  
But wouldn´t she bore him sooner or later, if she didn´t stop being so prude?  
And wasn´t it really unsexy to go to your boyfriend´s room in your flannel pj´s?  
She headed to her closet and searched trough her stuff because she actually remebered having a nightgown, she once bought with her mom.  
When she finally found it and put it on, she was pleased.  
At least now she looked not like an eleven year old anymore.

Clary looked at her alarm clock: Already more than twenty minutes had passed since she had talked to Jace.  
She brushed her theeths in a hurry and made her way over to his room.  
In front of his door she took a deep breath and tried to look relaxe.  
She knocked quietly and when no one answered, she opened the door.  
The lights were out and only the moon that was shining through the window casted a little bit of light on a sleeping Jace, who was spread out over the huge bed.  
Clary sighed, already feeling stupid about being so worried.  
She debated, whether she should just go back to her room or stay, but since she already wore that silly nightgown, she decided to lay down beside him.  
When she got into bed, Jace shifted a little bit and opened his eyes: "Come here, Carrot", he said with a sleepy voice, which Clary found very sexy by the way.  
She crawled closer to him and he put his arms around her: "Nice gown", he stated and before Clary could say anything, he was already asleep again.  
She smiled and drifted of to sleep soon after him.


	17. The shed (Chapter 17)

_A little special time between Clary and Jace..._  
 _I hope you guys still follow this story, even though I can´t update as often as I used to,_  
 _since work started two weeks ago._

 _Have fun!_

* * *

The next morning, Clary woke up to a very handsome Jace, who was kissing her cheek: "Good morning beautiful."

She chukled but closed her eyes again: "Only five more minutes."

Jace looked at her, lying there in his bed, her red hair spread out over the pillow, looking like a goddess.  
He never ever had a girl over at his room.  
He always went to them when the question came up, because he didn´t wanted them to mess up his room.  
With Clary, he didn´t care about such things. She was different and he actually wanted to keep her, even though this wasn´t what he usually did.

"Clary dear, you have to wake up now."

Clary opened her eyes again and looked at his beautiful face. She had never ever met a boy who was so perfect.  
James had been not exactly ugly, but Jace was just amazingly handsome.  
Suddenly, she wanted to kiss him so badly and then remembered that she could.  
She sat up and kissed him, not even careing that she hadn´t brushed her theeth.  
She sure as hell could get used to mornings like this.

* * *

On Friday, Clary was sitting in the cafeteria, listening to Alec, going on and on about his litrature class and watching Simon trying to eat his sphagetthi.  
It felt so good being part of a community, and she even had to admit, that it wasn´t _that_ bad, to be one of the popular kids.  
The whole week had been very wonderful, since she spent almost every night with Jace, either in her room or in his, and they were a real, official couple at school.  
The cheerleaders still looked at her with these false smiles but Clary just ignored them.  
Her classes were going well and she even managed to get another seat, far away from Brittany and her gang.  
Simon was acting normal, which was most likely caused by Izzy,  
who talked to him all the time, and by the other freshman girls,  
who were approaching him all week, because he too sat at the table of the popular kids now.  
Jace wasn´t at their table today, because of an extra football trainging that was scheduled because of the match this afternoon.  
Clary and all the others, including Magnus and excluding John, who actually had a date, had agreed to come.  
"I hope we´ll win tonight", Izzy stated, "Jace is always a pain in the ass if we don´t."  
John laughed dryly: "He always is."

Everyone laughed, when Jace approached the table: "What´s going on guys? What are laughing about?"  
It made them laugh even harder and the puzzled look on Jace face was hilarious.  
Clary pulled Jace next to her on the bench: "We were just saying that we hope that our team wins tonight."  
He grinned: "Sure as hell we will."  
Somehow it made Clary be proud to be with someone who was so full of optimisim and self esteem.  
She lacked these character traits and knew it.  
Jace kissed her on the temple: "I´m glad you´ll see me play tonight. I´m really good, you know?"  
Clary snorted: "And really full of yourself, aren´t you?"  
Her grinned: "What can I say, I´m my biggeset fan."  
She had to laugh at that and kissed him again when he suddenly took her hand and stood up: "I have to show you something."  
Clary was surprised and looked at Isabelle but the girl just shrugged so she got up and followed Jace.  
He led her out of the university, over to the football field and stopped in front of a little shed.

"Here we are", he said and Clary was sure he was trying to mock her: "You want to show me a shed?"  
He grinned and fumbled in his pockets til he pulled out a key with which he unlocked the door and then he pulled her inside.  
Since Clary thought it couldn´t get any weirder, she just followed him inside, where she found a lot of football supply.  
The room was barely lit by a little window beneath the door, which was closed an locked by Jace in that moment.  
"What´s that all about, Jace?", she asked a little confused, but also in anticipation because she already gussed what he wanted.  
When he took a step closer to her and kissed her, she knew her intuition was right:  
"You dragged me out here all the way so you can make out with me?", she asked and blushed a little.  
Jace smirked at her: "You are looking so darn hot today and I just couldn´t help myself."  
She looked down at her small summerdress with the little flowers all over it.  
It was a very short dress she had to admit.  
When she looked back up, he looked her in the eyes and she felt honored that such a beautiful guy thought she was hot.  
Then they kissed and immediately Jace lifted Clary up.  
She put her feet around his waist and her dress was pushed up so Jace touched her bare tighs with his big manely hands.  
She sighed at his touch and went through his blonde hair with her fingers.  
He kissed her fiercly and her back was now up against the wooden wall of the shed.

Her fingers were exploring his back and she lifted his shirt a little bit so she could touch his bare skin.  
She felt so hot and everything felt so intense as it always did when the two of them shared a moment.  
"You´re so beautiful", he said as he shortly broke the kiss only to start kissing her jawline.  
She used the chance to kiss his neck and leave little marks.  
He made a noice, a mixture of a moan an a sigh and it made Clary really, really hot.  
She was just about to tell him to take of his shirt, when she heard someone wolf-whistling.  
Jace stopped the kiss and they both looked to the little window, where some of Jace fellow football players were standing and grinning.  
Clary blushed a deep shade of red but Jace just smirked.

Then he put her down and looked at her: "Looks like we have to postpone this, which is a shame by the way."  
She managed to smile, even though she was beyond embarassed and tried to adjust her dress and her hair.  
Jace opened the door: "Can´t somebody have a little privacy here?"  
The other football players just laughed and made space for Clary and Jace to get out of the shed.  
Clary tried to get away fast but Jace caught her wrist: "Don´t be embarassed, everyone uses that thing for a make up session once in a while. Besides, there is nothing embarassing about making out with the great Jace Wayland."  
This made her smile: "Better play as good as you say Wayland, or it´ll be a hard fall from how far up you are."  
He grinned and then left to the other players and Clary made her way back to the university.


	18. Truth or dare (Chapter 18)

_Ok, ok, I don´t have much time to write anymore,  
but I really, really like this chapter and I hope you guys do to._

 _Also this chapter is very long, so I´m very proud. :P_

 _Put your opinions in the comments._

 _Have Fun!_

* * *

The football game was rather boring for Clary, since she knew nothing about it.  
Isabelle, who seemed to be a real football crack, was screaming her lungs out beside her and Simon, of whom Clary knew that he never watched a single football game ever, screamed with her like it was his one and only passion.  
Clary rolled her eyes, but she was glad that he was trying to impress another girl,  
which apparently even was marked by succes, because Izzy were looking at him now with sparkling eyes.  
Magnus and Alec just sat on the bench and talked quietly to each other and Clary thought that they made a really cute couple.  
She missed John because she knew that he would have talked to her and that he wasn´t a great football fan either.  
He never told her with whom he was going on a date, but since John rarely went to a date, she figured that it had to be a girl he really liked.

She looked back at the field where Jace was holding the ball. Was it even a ball? Clary did not really know and did really not care.  
Considering that Izzy was already celebrating with Simon, their team was most likely winning.  
When the game was finally over, Clary looked at Isabelle, who was talking to Simon, her cheeks glowing.  
She looked so beautiful and Clary felt insecure in her jeans and t-shirt combo.  
Then everybody seemed to go to the field and the five of them got up too.  
When Clary reached Jace, he was all sweaty and dirty but smiling brightly.  
He lifted her up and kissed her: "We won, Carrot."  
"Ew you make me all dirty", she complained but smiled.  
He grinned backt at her and sat her back down: "We will have a little triumph party over at Cliff´s. Wait for me while I shower quickly and we can go together."  
Clary had no idea who Cliff was, but she nodded anyways and waved while he made his way to the showers.  
Who had thought that she, Clary Fray, would ever date a footballplayer?"

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII´m gonna swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing from the chandeliiiiiiiiiiiier...", Alec sang when they entered their house a few hours later.  
He was extremley drunk. They all were, expect for Clary, who drank nothing, still traumatized by her last alchoholic desaster and now felt like she was the only sane person in the whole house.  
Isabelle was giggeling the whole time at Simon´s really, really bad jokes he was telling her.  
He even told the last one twice, but the Lightwood girl did not seem to care.  
Magnus was holding Alec who apparantly thought he was the greatest singer in the world and still held a bottle of vodka in his hand.  
Clary grabbed the bottle: "I think you have enough Alec", she said annoyed and the blackhaired guy looked at her sheepishly: "When you say so, Mom."  
Clary rolled her eyes and put the bottle down on a shelf, while Jace, who had thought it was neccassary to pee in a bush outside, came in and immeditely lifted her up: "Oh you´re so beautiful Clary-Babe."  
Not sure what she should do about the pretty wasted crowd and actually feeling like she was the mother of a group of toddlers she thought about something that would calm them down:  
"What about you all go get some rest?"  
"Never ever, Hey was geht ab, wir feiern die ganze Nacht...", Alec slurred and Clary was surprised he was able to quote the german song when he was so wasted.  
"Let´s play truth or dare", Izzy proposed and everyone, even Jace, cheered.

Clary had always hated that game because it always meant answering embarassing questions and kissing strangers.

They all sat down on the living door carpet:  
"Ok, so basic rules: Who does not want to answer a question has to drink", Magnus explained and Clary shook her head: "I think it´s better if no one drinks something this night anymore..."  
"Buhu Clary", Simon made and Clary frowned at him: Isabelle was almost sitting on his lap and claimed: "Ok, so if we don´t drink, everyone who won´t do the dare or answer the question has to take of a piece of clothing."  
Everybody, besides Clary, agreed and Isabelle started the game: "Sooooooooooooo... Magnus, truth or dare?"  
It seemed to Clary that Alec´s boyfriend was the most sober one among the group and he actually talked very clear: "Dare."  
Izzy grinned widely and pointed with a grat gesture on Magnus: "I dare you to kiss Alec on the lips!"  
Magnus looked pleased, while the other boy seemed rather shocked: "Right here?", he gasped, but Magnus already leaned over to him an planted a light kiss on Alec´s lips, who immediately seemed to forget he had been embarassed about being kissed only secnonds ago and started to make out with his boyfriend.  
Clary found this rather funny too and laughed along with the others, until Jace made some gagging noises.  
Alec broke the kiss and looked like did not know what he had just done: "What?", he asked and the laughter grew louder.  
When they stopped, Magnus looked around and his gaze fell on Clary: "Truth or dare Carrot?"  
Before Clary could speak up Jace stated: "Hey, only I get to call her Carrot, right Carrot?"  
Clary thought that Jace was quite cute when he was drunk because he got all attached and smiled: "Right..."  
Then she looked at Magnus: "Truth."  
"Hm, what was the most embarassing thing that ever happened to you?"  
There we go again, she thought and looked at him: "Ok, so one day when Simon and I were in freshmen year, we were invited to a halloween party.  
I was never invited to a party so I was rather excited and my mom helped me dress up really creepy. I mean like really creepy, with fake teeths and wig and everything.  
But when I went to that party, all dressed up, every other girl was dressed like some kind of slutty bunny or mice or whatever and I was the only one there in a big white gown, stained with false blood and it was really, really emberassing. (AN how gets the reference? Review!)

Everyone laughed and Simon said: "It was an really and utterly scary costume. I nearly had a heart attack."  
Clary glared at him, but wasn´t really furious because he was right and looked at Jace: "Truth or dare?"  
Jace had his head lying on her lap and looked up at her: "Dare, Truth is for pussys."  
Ignoring his comment she said: "Prank call somebody and tell him or her that you want to raise an earthworm and what they think of it."  
"That´s a pretty awesome dare", Alec said and raised the bottle of vodka he had magically gotten from the shelf Clary had put it one.  
Jace reached for his phone: "I´ll put it on speaker."  
Clary couldn´t see which contact he was calling, but she heard a woman´s voice: "Hello, who is there?"  
"Hey Brittany, it´s Jace."  
Clary was a little bit annoyed, of all people he could have called, he called this little bitch.  
"Oh Jace, what´s up?"  
Clary could tell that she was trying to sound as sexy as she could and watched Alec who passed the bottle of vodka to Simon.

Jace spoke up again: "Hey Brittany, I want to ask you something and it´s really important."  
"Yeah? I´m ready for everything", the voice on the phone said and Clary rolled her eyes.  
Jace drew this thing out even more: "I mean it´s like really important and I want your honest opinion."  
"Of course Jacey."  
Clary tensed at the nickname, but Jace used his free hand to stroke her back and she relaxed.  
Jace looked at her and his eyes where shinig in bright gold: "Brittany?"  
"Yes?", the girl on the phone whisperd.  
"Should I raise an earthworm?"  
Everyone, even Clary exploded with laughter at this and they laughed even harder when the line suddenly went dead.  
Jace took Clary´s face in his hand and kissed her: "I said never worry about that slut, did I?"  
The redhead nodded: "You did."

Jace then looked around and finally his gaze fell on Simon, who had just emptied the bottle Alec had handed him and looked now even drunker than before: "Truth or dare Simon?"  
"Truuuuuth", he slurred and leaned against Izzy´s shoulder.  
"List all the girls you slept with."  
Oh no. This wasn´t happening. Clary thought fiercly what she could do to stop what was about to happen when Simon, drunk as he was, said: "I only slept with one girl in my entire life."  
Clary sucked in a sharp breath. She hadn´t known that.  
She always assumed Simon had done it before, but since he never seemed to go on dates, it kind of made sense.  
Jace laughed: "One more girl than I thought. Who was the lucky bitch?"  
Clary closed her eyes when Simon said: "She´s sitting right next to you. Stand up Clary, you´re the winner."  
Simon was obviously not knowing what he said, but Clary did not care about Simon at the moment, but about Jace shocked expression.  
"Wait, you two were doing the dirty once?", Alec asked, not making the situation any better.  
Clary did not know what to do and finally just did what she had always done when a situation was overwhelming as a child: She just stood up and ran to her room.


	19. The way I feel (Chapter 19)

_I think there isn´t much to say besides:_

 _Have Fun!_

* * *

Jace felt immediately sobered up when he heard what Simon was saying.  
"Wait, you two were doing the dirty once?", Alec claimed but Clary looked directly him.  
He could see all the emotions that crossed her face: horror, fear, shame and most of all guilt.  
Then she just stood up and ran up the stairs.  
Jace looked back at the others: Simon was still grinning, while Izzy looked at him, shocked.  
Alec and Magnus just seemed uncomfortable and Jace was glad that John wasn´t here to see the mess that had just come up.  
He stood up, still shaking from the alchohol that hadn´t left his blood as fast as his brain: "I go and look after her."  
The others just nodded and he made his way up the stairs.

Clary had made it to her bedroom before she started crying again. What was she about to tell everyone?  
She not exactly lied to Jace about Simon, but it still felt like it.  
Isabelle obviously had a crush on Simon and Clary hadn´t told her that she slept with Simon and somehow it felt like betrayel too.

And what about the fact, that she was the only girl Simon ever had sex with?  
Just when her head was about to burst, a soft knock on the door made her look up.  
Jace just came in and sat beside her and Clary had some kind of a deja-vue.  
He did the same thing when he had told her that he started falling for her.  
"Hey", he said.  
Clary did not answer.  
He looked down at the floor and Clary saw his muscles flex when he made a fist with his right hand: "Why didn´t you tell me?"  
His voice was poisoned by jealousy and Clary suddenly was annoyed: "Well, why would I have done that?  
It´s not like you gave me a detailed list of every person you ever slept with, nor am I expecting you to do so, but why are you expecting me to?"  
He looked at her, clearly surprised by her sudden outburst: "Clary I... it´s different with _him._ "  
"Why?", she snapped, angry at the derogatary way he´d said the word "him":  
"Why is it any different from you sleeping with the cheerleaders or with any other girl?  
Your sister once said that I had to except you´re past or I couldn´t be with you, and I guess it´s the same for you.  
Either you respect that Simon and I once were an item, which by the way was a clompete desaster, not that it´s any of your buisness, or you have to let me go."

Clary saw that the speach had a really strong impact on Jace, because he looked really shocked. She wasn´t sure whether it was because he realized what she just had said or if he still was upset about her having sex with Simon.

When he said nothing at all and just stood up, she was sure he was just going to leave and she prepared to yell at him but he just stood there, not moving.  
After another minute, he finally turned around: "You´re absolutely right. Your so right."  
He sat down next to her again and took her hands: "I´m so lucky that you are even willing to try being with me when you know that I, well, been with so many other girls."  
His words sounded so honest to her that she hugged him.

He hugged her back and even though she still was very embarassed with what had just happened, she was glad that there were no more secrets left between them.

She was so wrong.

* * *

Clary wasn´t a mean person but she still enjoyed that she was the only one who wasn´t hungover the next day.  
It was one of the rare situations, were she had the living room all to herself on a saturday morning and could watch whatever Tv-Show pleased her.  
Currently she watched the new Episodes of Orange is the new black on Netflix, without being spoilered by Izzy or John, who had already seen the show.  
Twice.

That was the moment when Clary finally realized that her brother hasn´t come home tonight.  
She smirked: Maybe after he had a little fun, he wasn´t so tense about her and Jace anymore, than even though he promised her to let them alone, he often shot them strange glances or frowned when he catched them kissing and stuff.  
Right now Izzy was coming down the stairs and Clary looked up, only to see that the Lightwood girl looked nothing like she had a hangover at all.  
Clary could not understand, how she managed it to look like a beauty queen, when she had been drunk like this: Her hair was up in a messy bun that said `I am beautiful without any effort´.  
And she wore a black summerdress that said: `I am beautiful, no questions asked.´  
There weren´t even dark circles under her eyes, but since Clary was only slightly jealous, she just smiled: "You look good."  
Izzy grabbed her head: "Don´t yell at me."  
Clary giggled, there was the hangover at last. She got up and hurried to get Iz some asperine out of her bag.  
"Thank you", the other girl said and took two of the pills.  
A little while they sat in silence and Izzy did not say anything about the Tv-show once, which made Clary think that the other girl must feel really sick.  
Suddenly something hit her: Maybe Isabelle was mad at her, for not telling her that she slept with Simon.  
Obviously Izzy had some feelings for him and now this secret was out and changed everything.

Clary hit the pause button on the remote: "Izzy, about yesterday..."  
The blackhaired girl looked like her headache had faded a little: "Don´t worry about it Clary. I get why you never told me.  
Because you wanted to forget it too.  
But what about Jace? How did he took the news? He hadn´t looked too happy as far as I remember, which isn´t very much I have to say."  
Clary had to smile a little: "You´re right, Jace was a little bit mad but than I basically told him the same you told me a little while ago:  
If he wanted to be with me, he had to respect my past."  
Izzy looked kinda proud: "I always knew that I gave good advise, but that it could also save realtionships is great."  
Clary rolled her eyes and continued to watch the show, until another thought hit her:  
"If you think that I would mind it at all if you tried it out with Simon because of what came out yesterday, you´re wrong.  
In fact it would make me pretty happy."  
Izzy looked at her and actually blushed a little bit: "Ok, since it seems pointless to deny it, I might actually consider to go on a date with Simon."  
Immediately after she finished the sentence, she looked around: "I almost forgot that there is always someone eavesdropping on our conversations down here", she said grimly and Clary had to laugh.  
She was glad Simon was going to have a date with another girl soon, at least she hoped so, since she was a little concerned, that he still wasn´t over her and maybe would say no.  
But then again: Simon would never say no to a date with a hot girl, which Iz certainly was, so she had a little hope for him, Izzy and her coincusses.


	20. Family Reunion (Chapter 20)

_I can´t believe I´m saying this, but I think that this story will come to an end soon._  
 _Maybe not very soon, but soon._  
 _Of course I could make it longer if you wanted me to, because let´s face it,_  
 _who can get enough of Clace?_  
 _Anyways, let me know in the comments what you think._

 _Have Fun!_

* * *

Three weeks later, Izzy still had made no move to ask Simon out and Clary stopped pushing her because it felt silly to try to set up her best friends so badly.  
She and Jace had much fun together, in more than one way, because Clary learned to appreciate the shelter behind the football field and because Jace was just funny.

School wasn´t easy but then again, what was easy nowadays?  
Even though she felt like she already knew Jace for a long time, there were a few things he never talked about, like his childhood or his parents.

That was why Clary was so surprised when one day he asked her:  
"My adoptive mother Maryse celebrates his birthday on Sunday and I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me."  
Happily, Clary had agreed and when she had talked to Izzy about it, the girl had been pretty surprised too: "Jace never brought a girl home. The relationship between my parents and him is a little bit tensed up."

* * *

Now she was sitting beside Jace in his red cabrio, Izzy and Alec in the back, on their way to their parents house.  
"Do you really think I look alright?", Clary asked nervously and turned around to Iz who rolled her eyes:  
"You look absolutely fine. Almost exactly like the last time you asked me five minutes ago."  
Clary looked back on the street, but still felt a little anxious.  
She was wearing blue Jeans and a nice white shirt with little dots. Nothing to fancy and Izzy was propably right that it was the right outfit, but Clary remebered to well what it had been like to meet the parents of James.

They had not exactly hated her, but to say they liked her would be an exaggeration.  
The ride was two hours long and Clary noticed that they passed the spot where Jace had parked the car when they had visited the cliff.  
He had said that he would tell her the story of how he found it another time and she decided to ask him later.  
When they finally arrived, Clary looked at Jace and realized that he was also very tensed.  
She touched his arm lightly while Alec and Izzy hopped out of the car: "Everything alright? You look so ... pale."

He made an attempt to grin but Clary saw that it was false: "I´m just not the biggest fan of family reunions."  
With that he left the car too and Clary looked at him worried, maybe the tension between Jace and his parents was heavier than she thought.  
Because of her worries about Jace, she only noticed the huge white house when they were standing right in front of it.  
It had flowers everywhere around and there even was a fountain in front of the door.  
She knew that the Lightwoods were rich, but she had never guessed how rich.  
The doorbell rang when Izzy pushed a little button and only seconds later, the door was opened by a tall man in a smoking.  
When the man saw Izzy, Alec and Jace, he dropped his serious face and smiled: "Miss Lightwood, Mister Lightwood, Mister Wayland, it´s nice to see you again."  
Isabelle laughed: "Oh c´mon Patrick, you know we hate it when you talk like this."  
Then she went to hug the butler and Alec and Jace shook his hand.

"It´s your mothers wish, what can I do?", Patrick said and only then he seemed to notice Clary: "Who is your lovely company?"  
Jace truned around to put his arm around Clary: "Patrick, meet my girlfriend Clary, Clary, meet our butler and good friend Patrick."  
Clary noticed that the butlers eyes grew big at the word girlfriend: "Jace Wayland has a girlfriend?", he asked Izzy and Alec, who laughed.  
"We were shocked too, we think he may be exchanged by aliens",  
Alec said and Clary was surprised, as always when Alec made an ironic or funny comment.  
The butler looked at Clary and she decided that she liked him because he somehow remembered her of her mother´s boyfriend Luke.

They shook hands and then entered the hall: "Your mother and father are already in the yard along with most of the guests."  
Clary stared at the large entrance hall, that would have easily swallod their flat in New York.  
Twice.  
She had never seen such a fancy entrance hall, then again, she had never seen an entrance hall before at all.  
Patrick led them into the yard, where many people stood with prosecco in their hands and looked like they were happy about just being as fancy as they were.  
Suddenly a woman that looked alot like Isabelle, walked towards them and Clary immediately knew that this was Maryse Lightwood.  
Maryse hugged Isabelle tightly: "So good to see you my dear."  
Then she turned to her son and hugged him too, even though Alec looked very uncomfortable with his mothers touch.  
When Clary thought that she was going to hug Jace next, she made a little side step to give them space but Maryse just looked at Jace: "Hello Jace, you look good."  
Then her gaze fell on Clary: "Is that a girlfriend of yours Isabelle?", she said with a smile again and shook Clary´s hand.

Taken by surprise, she took the woman´s hand, only to hear Jace say: "Actually she is my girlfriend."  
Immediately Maryse dropped Clary´s and as if she had been burned by her touch: "Oh", was all she said than she forced the smile back on her face: "It´s nice to meet you, uhm..."  
"Clary Fray", it was the first time Clary spoke and her voice sounded kind of funny but Maryse didn´t seem to care, because she had already turned around to attend her party again.  
An awkward silence came up between the four of them until Jace said: "Clary, you just met our lovely mother."  
The sarcasm in his voice was clearly audible.  
"Pleasure", was the only thing Clary managed to say.


	21. What is and what has been (Chapter 21)

_It has been a long time, but here I am again and I know the chapters rather sad, but I_

 _wanted to clear some things from Jace past up._

 _Have Fun!_

* * *

The party was really boring, at least for Clary and Jace who sat all alone by the fountaine in the backyard.  
Nobody had bothered speaking to them, except Jace adoptive father Robert who had said "Hi", when he passed with a glass of champaign.  
Even though Jace pretended that he wasn´t bothered at all by the attitude of his parents, Clary could see that it hurt him to be here, so she said: "Do you think someone would mind if we´d sneak of to the lovely cliff you showed me a few weeks ago?"  
She saw his eyes lit up: "Since nobody seems to be glad that we´re here, I guess they wouldn´t care about us leaving either. Let me just talk to Izzy real quick."  
He got up and walked over to Isabelle, who was talking to her mother.  
The girl had shot them uncomfortable looks all afternoon, because she obviously didn´t agree with her mother´s attitude but wasn´t brave enough to say something either.  
Jace whispered something into his sister´s ear now and Izzy nodded.  
Maryse seemed not very interested into what Jace was saying or the fact that he was leaving.  
Clary almost felt as if Jace waited a moment before he left, because he wanted his mother to say that he should stay, but since she did no such thing he just came over to her, looking slightly grim:  
"C´mon, we´re leaving this boring ass party."

* * *

A little while later they sat on top of the cliff again and Clary was admiring the view even more than she had last time because it wasn´t an awkward first date, but just a date with her boyfriend.  
Jace had said almost nothing the whole ride here and he was silent now too.

Clary was tempted to ask him what the problem with his parents was all about, but she just couldn´t do it so instead she asked: "So, are you telling me how you found this place or what?"  
He said nothing for a while and looked at the sea and Clary already feared that he hadn´t heard her when he suddenly said: "It´s a very long and pathetic story, are you sure you want to hear it?"  
Clary grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes: "Of course I want to."  
He smiled weakly and stroked her hand than he began talking:

"My parents and I never got along very well as you may have guessed.  
You have to know that I wasn´t adopted by the Lightwoods when I was a baby but I came to them when I was about ten years old.  
My parents died when I was a little kid and after that I was raised by my grandmother.  
She was very nice and everything was fine but she was also very old and died soon after my tenth birthday.  
I was brought to an orphanage but only a few days later, the Lightwoods turned up and it turned out that they were my godparents.  
I never knew I had godparents and apparantely my grandma didn´t want me to know because she feared that I wanted to go live with them.  
After I came to the Lightwoods, I felt like it was all a dream.  
The house was so huge and they were so rich. My grandma wasn´t poor, but she never had much money so I never had a life like I did now.

You also have to know that back then, the Lightwoods had already three kids: Izzy, Alec and little Max.  
The first few years were really cool. Izzy and Alec were like my real siblings from day one, Max admired me and I got along with Maryse and Robert, but then there came this fatal day when I was fifeteen years old.

Maryse and Robert left with Izzy and Alec to visit their grandma but I didn´t want to come and so Max did neither.  
The little one was like eight years back then and of course he wanted to abuse the fact that his parents weren´t home, to do what he never was allowed to do when they were there.  
One of the things he always wanted to do was swimming in the great pond that was in the backyard.  
I knew because he told me once that he wanted to look whether there were mermaids on the ground.  
So when we were home alone that they he were in the kitchen and went on and on about wanting ice cream and even though I knew he wasn´t supposed to have it, I went in the basement to get the ice cream.

It took me a little while because the refrigerator was very full, but still I was only gone for about ten minutes.  
When I came back in the kitchen Max was gone and I thought he wanted to play hide and seek because it was his favourite game back then.  
I was worried that the ice cream would melt, so I called for him several times. When he didn´t turned up I went into the living room to see if he was there and noticed that the door to the back yard was open.  
I figured that he must have hid outside so I went out the door and then I saw it: He was laying face down in the pond, not moving.  
I ran and pulled him out and tried to reanimate him and I called 911 and I screamed at him to come back.  
He didn´t though.  
The time after that was like hell.  
Nobody ever said so, but Maryse and Robert blamed me for Max´s death ever since even though Izzy and Alec never did.  
They were so cold and they never really looked at me again and I believed it too, that I was responsible for my brother´s death.  
Then on his deathday a year later I freaked out. I´d just gotten my licencse and I drove around madly.  
Somehow I stopped the car back were ours now is parked and came over here.  
I never would have done it.  
But I thought about taking my live at this day, right here at this cliff, but I didn´t in the end.  
I sat here at this exact spot and that was when I realized that it wasn´t my fault at all.  
It was an accident and it always had been.  
Since then I always came back here and nobody knows."


End file.
